One Night
by Mellow girl
Summary: After Kate gets bit by a new kind of abnormal and Declan takes her back to his Sanctuary. They  both become mysteriously ill that one night can change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey this is my first story for this fandom! This has become one of my favorite TV shows and this story would not leave me alone until I wrote it! I hope you like it and please review it! Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

Declan woke up in a cold sweat his head hurt so bad he wondered if he was hung over but he couldn't remember drinking. He sat up his head felt fuzzy as he rub his face with his hand and then checked his watch. Crap he was going to be late meeting Magnus. He jumped when something moved beside him he looked down to see an unclothed Kate Freelander. He removed himself as quickly as he could from the bed only to realize that he was not clothed either.

"Bloody Hell" he cried bringing more pain to his head.

Kate moaned and turned in her sleep. What did they do? He remembered he and Kate were on a mission to collect a new type of abnormal lizard most likely something that had escaped from Hollow Earth .They succeeded but not before Kate gotten bitten. It was badly swollen by the time they returned to his Sanctuary. The doctor was stumped Kate's blood didn't show any kind of poison or toxin in her blood she ran a fever for a few hours but then she was fine. Declan insisted she stay for the night in case she got sick again before she got home. She tried to fight with him insisting that she would be fine but Magnus told her to stay where she was and that she would meet them in the morning to pick up the abnormal. He showed her to a room and then the rest was blank he tried hard to remember what happened after that but it hurt his head so bad. He was sure that he didn't remember sleeping with Kate but that was sure what it looked like. A sharp ringing brought more pain to his head. He hurried to the chair in the corner where his pants were grabbing the noisy phone out of his pocket.

"Macrae," he croaked out.

"Declan? Are you alright? Where are you?" the voice asked concerned.

"Yes. No. In a room," he answered painfully.

"Ok hang on we'll catch a cab and be there soon," the voice said.

He hung up not wanting to talk anymore.

Damn his slow brain just realized that was Magnus and she was going to catch him in Kate's room both of them naked if he didn't hurry and get out of there and he wouldn't be able to explain any of it. He slipped on his boxers and then pants quickly as possible. He looked at the bed to see a glassy eyed Kate staring at him. He guessed the phone had awakened her. She had really flushed cheeks and he bet she was running a high fever.

"What?" she croaked out.

"I don't know," he said, as the pain in his head increased when he bent down to get his shirt off the floor.

"I don't know what happened but I'm sorry Kate. I truly am," he said, softly to the confused beautiful woman in the bed. Dressing so quickly and rushing to the door had made him nauseous.

"Magnus is coming," he said as he closed the door and hurried to his room down the hall.

He quickly opened the door to his room grabbed the rubbish bin and began to vomit.

**Down stairs at the Sanctuary in England**

Parker carefully flipped the pancake on to the plate with the others and added batter to make another. He liked cooking for his friends it made him control his strength especially when cooking eggs. He wiped his hands before answering his phone.

"Good Morning this is Parker," he answered cheerfully.

"Good Morning Parker this is Magnus. Do you know where Declan is?"

"He's not at the airport picking you up doc?"

"No. I called him and he sounded dreadful he said he was in a room and could barely speak. Would you go check on him and Kate for me we've caught a cab and will be there soon."

"Of course, I'll tell Tim to let you in the gate and meet you at the door,"

"Thank you," Magnus said, hanging up the phone.

Parker quickly hung up, cut off the stove and grabbed his radio as he ran for the stairs.

"Tim Dr. Magnus is coming in a cab let her in the gate and meet her at the front door then show her to Miss. Freelander's room ok," he said as his long legs raced up the stairs three at a time.

"Sure," came a lazy reply.

Parker heard the dry heaving from the top of the stairs as he hurried to his boss's room. He was startled to see Declan's door wide open and him on the floor shirtless gagging into a rubbish bin.

"Boss what happened?" he asked as he kneeled down beside him.

Declan looked up at him with glassy eyes.

"Parker my head is going to explode," he whimpered.

"Let's get to the doc's," Parker said, as he carefully took Declan's arm to help him stand.

It scared Parker when Declan's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp. He easily scooped up his boss and headed for the elevator.

Magnus was surprised to see Declan's teenage second in command hurrying towards them carrying Declan as if he was small child.

"Doc he's real sick I found him in his room dry heaving and he's burning up," said the scared red head blue eyed boy.

Much to her relief Magnus quickly found Declan's pulse but it was beating much too rapidly.

"Get him to the infirmary and tell them to start him on an IV."

"Ok! Oh Miss. Freelander's room is at the end of the hall. I haven't checked on her," he said, as he hurried into elevator.

"I'll come with you," Will said, speaking for the first time as he grabbed the elevator door and stepped in.

"Wow doc if Declan's condition is that bad…," Henry didn't finish as he chased after Magnus towards Kate's room.

Magnus rushed into Kate's room to see her sitting up in her bed unclothed vomiting into a rubbish bin. Magnus quickly turned around when she heard Henry at the door.

"Henry don't come in here."

"Why?"

"She's not clothed for one thing and another I need you to go find me a gurney."

"Oh," he said, scurrying out the door.

Magnus took Kate's shirt off the fire place mantel and walked towards the bed.

"Let's get your blouse on Kate," Magnus spoke softly so not to startle the sick woman.

"Magnus"

"Yes Kate it's me your running a really high fever and we have to get you to the infirmary and get you started on a IV ok?"

"Ok," she said as she lifted her arms as Magnus slipped the blouse over her head.

Magnus helped her slip into her underwear and pants and then helped her lay back down. Magnus smiled as Kate's head leaned into her touch as she went to tuck her hair behind her ears. She had never seen Kate look so weak and it frightened her a little.

"Kate I'm going to look at the bite ok?" she said, and carefully unwrapped her arm.

Magnus was surprised to see there was only two small marks it wasn't swollen or anything.

"That's not right," Kate said her eyes growing heavy.

"Magnus was Declan in my room earlier?"

"I highly doubt it he is just as ill as you are."

Kate's eyes had just dropped closed when Henry rushed in with a gurney.

"Sorry Declan, started seizing and Parker, got upset and I had to help get him calmed down. How's Kate?" Henry asked panting.

"She's very ill. We need to get her started on an IV soon. Where is Parker?" she asked, as she helped Henry move Kate on to the gurney.

"We had no choice but to sedate him and put him in his room. Kid doesn't know his own strength he just about destroyed the infirmary,"

"No he doesn't that's why he is here to learn," she said, as she pushed Kate to the elevator.

**Later that night**

Magnus was completely stumped and it was driving her crazy! Kate and Declan's blood came back negative for any type of toxins, poisons, bacteria or viruses that would cause them to be so sick. Their fever was finally breaking after a healthy dose of fluids and medicine. There hormones were way off the charts for a while but that wouldn't cause their symptoms. So now she was staring at a computer screen trying to see if there was anything in their blood that she had missed. Will, Henry and anyone else that could help were studying the abnormal cautiously. So many questions needed to be answered like why did Kate's symptoms come and go? Why her bite was almost healed? Why did Declan show the same symptoms but had not been bitten? She shook her head and stood up to stretch for a minute when she heard a noise coming from the hall. She walked towards Dr. Benson who was standing in front of steel reinforced door that loud pounding was coming from the inside.

"Dr. Benson what is going on?"

"Parker is awake and I haven't seen him this upset in a long time. I'm afraid if he keeps pounding he's going to break through,"

"Well open the door! He's not dangerous he is just scared and wants answers about his friend."

"He lost control! You saw what he did to the infirmary,"

"Then open the door and let me talk to him he needs to know why he is locked in his room."

"If you're sure."

"Positive"

Dr. Benson opened a little window on the door.

"Parker, Dr. Magnus, wants to talk to you will you let her come in?" he asked

"I want to see Declan."

"Maybe after you and I talk ok?"

"Alright," he grumbled.

She walked into the large room. It was decorated with sports things, posters and other things that teenage boys like. It looked like a normal room for a normal teenager but that was far from the truth with Parker. He was only eighteen and already six feet six inches tall and despite his thin frame he was already stronger than ten men maybe more. He had a baby face with big blue eyes and bright red hair so it was hard to believe that this kid would harm anybody. Declan found him in Florida while on another mission when he was only fifteen. He had been living on his own and joined a gang when Declan found him he had been shot. Once he was well Declan helped him learn how to control his strength and anger issues. Declan made him his second in command because he learned fast and his strength would come in handy one day. Now he just sat in the middle of his bed looking like a lost little boy and it broke her heart.

"Declan's, going to be pissed at me when he sees what I've done,"

"He's not going to be happy but I think he'll understand," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

"He said his head was going to explode and then he passed out! I've never seen him so sick."

"It scared you?"

"No, I've seen people die in front of me before I..I."

"Just didn't want Declan to die?"

"I got angry pretty stupid uh?"

"The fear of losing someone we care about can cause us to behave in ways we normally wouldn't."

"Then he started having a seizure and that scared the crap out of me and that when I lost it. It was like I couldn't stop myself I just started throwing things. I didn't hurt anyone did I?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"A nurse got cut by some glass but she will be fine," she said, rubbing his arm.

"Can I see Declan now?"

"If you promise to stay calm he hasn't woken up yet but he is doing much better."

"I promise," he said, as he stood and held out his hand to help her up.

She smiled when he didn't let go of her hand as they walked out of the room and down the hall.

She felt him tense a little when they walked past the broken window but he relaxed when she gently squeezed his hand.

They walked in to the infirmary to see Dr. Benson sitting Declan's bed up for him. Declan's eyes were wandering around his shambled infirmary.

"What in bloody hell happened in here?" Declan asked, looking a Dr. Benson.

Magnus cleared her throat to let the men know they were in the room. Declan looked at Magnus and then at Parker who had his hung head low.

"Parker mate what happened?" Declan asked, trying to get Parker to look at him.

Parker shrugged.

"I'm not in the mood for the shrugging game Parker explain," Declan said, rubbing his head.

"Parker was the one that found you so ill and it really upset him," Magnus explained.

"Its ok mate we'll talk more later ok?" Declan asked, understanding.

Parker looked at him and nodded.

"How's Kate?" Declan asked looking at the other bed in the room.

"She's doing much better. Can you explain how you got the same symptoms as Kate? Did you get bit?"

"No I didn't get bit. I'm not sure what to say I showed Kate to her room and then woke up sick as a dog I can't remember what happen in between that time,"

Even if he did remember more he wasn't about to tell Magnus that he woke up unclothed in Kate's room.

"Well maybe Kate, can tell us more when she wakes."

He hoped not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much who reviewed! So here is the second chapter hope you like it! The third chapter may take a little longer to get up but hopefully not to long! Let me know what you think! Thanks! **

**Chapter 2**

**Six weeks later**

Kate was just finishing up feeding the abnormals she just had to feed that nasty little lizard that bit her six weeks ago. She quickly grabbed the food bowl from the enclosure, filled it with food and then slipped it back into the slot. It started back at her through the glass with its large purple bulging eyes. Suddenly it leapt at the glass causing her step back quickly which caused her to become dizzy. She stumbled and landed in big furry arms.

" Are you ok?" Biggie grunted, as he stood her back up.

"Yeah I'm fine; bug eyes over there just hit the glass and startled me."

Biggie grunted at the lizard and then continued to where ever he was heading.

Kate rubbed her eyes she had been having quite a few dizzy spells lately and she had thrown up the past two mornings. She just chalked it up to having something to do with that damn lizard bite. She didn't want to tell Magnus because she just started letting her do some small missions again. If it got worse she would tell her but for now she was just going to keep it to herself.

**Two weeks later**

"Kate what the hell are you doing?" Will's voice screamed from her radio.

"Trying to find Mr. Ugly."

"Turn around," Henry responded.

Kate spun around making her dizzier than she already was. She fired her stun gun but it went right past the creature and now the angry abnormal was heading for her. Henry quickly stunned the creature bringing it to the ground.

"You want to tell what that was all about?" Will yelled, walking towards her.

Kate was trying her hardest to make the dizziness go away but things were beginning to turn gray.

Seeing her sway Will, quickly put his arms out to catch her as she dropped to her knees and then passed out.

"Kate, Kate!" Will called gentle tapping her face.

"What happened?" Henry asked, hurrying over to them after he secured the creature.

"Don't know she just passed out."

"She hasn't acted right since that lizard bit her. I thought I heard her throwing up this morning but she insisted that she was fine."

"Magnus needs to know."

Kate's eyes slowly fluttered open and she began to sit up.

"Take it easy! You want to tell us what happened?" Will asked.

"I got dizzy," Kate said, trying to sound unconcerned.

"You got dizzy? Is this the first time you have passed out?" Will asked, looking concerned.

"Yes"

"So how long have you been having dizzy spells?"

She sighed.

"Dude, how long?" Henry pressed.

"Couple months," Kate said, quietly.

"Kate!" they both said, shocked.

"So far they've been real quick nothing to worry about. Magnus just put me back on the mission list."

"Kate you're going to have to tell Magnus."

"Yeah if Henry, hadn't of ducked you would have stunned him," Will said.

She grunted, stood up, shoved Will's arm away and stormed off towards the van.

"This should be a fun ride back," Will said, staring after her.

"For once I'm glad to be sitting in the back with the abnormal," Henry said, and shook his head as he followed Will to the van.

Will had barely put the van in park when Kate threw open the door and got out slamming it behind her.

Will quickly followed her.

"Everything go ok?" grunted Biggie, as he came out to help unload the abnormal.

Kate blew past him with Will hot on her heels.

"Guess not," he frowned.

Magnus was heading to the unloading area when she saw an agitated Kate heading her way with Will close behind.

"I take it didn't go so well?" she asked.

Kate glared at Will and then looked at the floor.

"We caught the abnormal but we have another problem Kate, passed out," Will explained.

"What!"

"Magnus can't we do this in the morning I just want to shower and go to sleep?" Kate asked, tiredly.

"No. Go down to the infirmary and be prepared to answer some questions. I will meet you down there in a few minutes," Magnus said, sternly.

Kate glared at Will one more time before leaving.

"How long was she out for?" Magnus asked, as she watched Kate leave.

"Not too long only a couple of minutes. Do you think this still has something to do with the bite?"

"I don't know we haven't been able to find any usefully information on the lizard so I don't know how long the effects can last," she said, frowning.

**Infirmary**

Magnus was surprised to see Kate had already dozed off on one of the beds in infirmary by the time she got down there.

"Kate," she called softly.

Kate slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey doc"

"I'm just going to take some blood for now but be ready for a load of questions in the morning," she said, preparing a needle.

Kate nodded and held out her arm. Magnus drew the blood and then looked up at the tired girl in front of her.

"Alright go and try to get some sleep. I will see you back here in the morning bright and early."

"Will do"

**Next morning in the Lab**

Magnus walking into the lab with her cup of tea and saw Big Guy frowning at a piece of paper.

"What are look so intently at?"

"Kate's lab results," Biggie answered.

"I take it the blood work showed something disturbing," Magnus said, holding out her hand for the paper.

He handed her the piece of paper and her eyes went wide.

"That can't be right!"

"I've checked it twice,"

"Well dizziness is a symptom," Magnus said, sighing

"She's not going to like this," he grunted.

"Not at all. I better go tell her," she said, turning to leave.

A few minutes later Kate walked in the infirmary. Magnus was right behind her she noticed Kate looked a little pale.

"See bright and early doc," Kate said, smiling.

"Yes thank you. Now sit down I want to ask you some questions."

"Ok shoot."

"How long have you been having dizzy spells?"

"Couple of months."

"Have you passed out before?"

"Not before last night."

Magnus put the blood pressure cuff on Kate's arm.

"You know what you did last night was very dangerous Kate. You should have told me I would have given you something else to do if you wanted out of the house," Magnus fussed.

"I'm not a go for," Kate growled.

"That's not what I meant," she said, as she put the thermometer in Kate's mouth.

"Go step on the scale please."

Magnus smirked as she watched Kate push the weight back a couple of notches to what she previously weighed.

"See what staying cooped up in the house has done I've gained five pounds. Weird," Kate huffed.

"Has your appetite increased?"

"Some," she shrugged.

"Any other symptoms besides the dizziness?"

Kate stayed quite.

"Kate please," Magnus said, softly.

"I've been throwing up but only in the morning and a few hot flashes," Kate said, not looking at her.

"Kate when was your last menstruation?" Magnus asked.

"What? Why? I can't be…I mean I haven't," Kate said, looking stuned.

"Kate, I got your lab results this morning and they confirm it," Magnus said, seriously.

"Confirm what?" Kate asked, cautiously.

"You're pregnant."

Magnus watched as Kate's world stopped in front of her. Her eyes were wide and she hadn't moved a muscle.

"Kate breath!" Magnus said, urgently, noticing that the young woman had not exhaled.

"You .. you have to be kidding me! This is a joke I'm being pranked!" Kate sputtered out, looking in shock.

"No Kate, this is very real and serious. Now I want to do an ultrasound on you to see how far you are," Magnus said firmly.

"No! No No No this is some kind of dream! I'm dreaming," Kate said, then leaped off the table and headed for the door.

Biggie met her at the door with the ultrasound machine blocking her way.

"This is not a dream Kate. Now please let me do the ultrasound," Magnus softly, as she walked up behind Kate.

"How do I know that I'm not dreaming?" Kate asked, turning around to face Magnus.

Biggie slapped her in the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" she demanded, spinning back around making her dizzy.

"To prove that you are awake," he grunted, gently steadying her by the shoulders.

"Now please go put his on," Magnus said, handing her a hospital gown.

Kate looked down at the gown and then back at the door trying to decide if she should just make a run for it.

"It won't hurt. I promise," Biggie grunted, softly.

Kate sighed and then headed to the infirmary's bathroom.

"She's not taking this very well," he grunted as he pulled the ultrasound machine into the room.

"No, hopefully after she sees the fetus she'll know this is real," she said, and then turned when she heard Kate come out of the bathroom.

Kate felt very uncomfortable as she walked out in the hospital gown that had a hole cut in the stomach. Kate slowly laid down on the bed and Biggie draped a blanket over her legs to make her more comfortable. He then pulled out a bottle of gel while Magnus turned on the machine.

"This is going to be cold," he grunted, as he put some gel on her belly.

She winced a little. It was very cold.

Biggie put the wand on Kate's belly and began to move it around while Magnus watched the screen.

"Move the wand more down. Ok now more to the right. Wait did you hear that move it up more please?" Magnus instructed, studying the screen carefully.

Kate was starting to relax maybe it was a false positive after all.

"Ah! There you are! Yes nice steady heart beat. Fetus looks to be about eight weeks and growing quite nicely," Magnus said, smiling as she turned the screen around so Kate could see.

She frowned when Kate turned her head away.

"Kate I know you are having a difficult time believing this but your baby is right here on the scene," Magnus said softly.

"Is it human?" Kate asked, darkly.

"What! What would make you think that it is not human?" Magnus asked completely baffled, that Kate would think something like that.

"Because Magnus I have not had sex in… in a while. I did get bit by the lizard thing maybe that…I mean we really don't know anything about it. What if that's how the females get pregnant? Who knows in seven more months I could be laying an egg!" Kate cried, panic clear in her voice.

"Kate please calm down we will figure this out," Magnus said, as she hurried to her side.

She gently stroked Kate's hair and shared a concerned look with Biggie before looking down at Kate again.

"Kate please look at the screen," she prompted softly, still stroking her hair.

Kate slowly turned her head towards the screen with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Look there is no egg. Just a little being that looks like a cashew right now. But I promise it will grow and in seven months it will look like a health human baby. We will figure out how this happened. You're not in this alone," she said, firmly.

Kate nodded and wiped her eyes. Biggie removed the wand and wiped the gel from Kate's belly. She slowly sat up.

"You can rest for the day if you'd like and then in the morning I will call a staff meeting and you can tell Will and Henry your news," Magnus said, as she started shutting down the machine.

"I'd rather finish the work I was doing in the catacombs and do I really have to be the one to tell them?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, I think it would be best if they heard it from you,"

"Fine," she whispered, then headed to change back into her clothes.

"I'm going to call Declan and see if he is still having affects from the bit and ask him to come down here maybe between Kate and him they can remember something that happened that night," she said, as she rubbed her eyes.

"This is going to be a long seven months for her," Biggie grunted.

"For everyone," she said, as she watched Kate storm out of the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for all the kind reviews they make me smile! Let me know what you think about chapter 3! **

**Chapter 3**

Kate rubbed her arm as she followed Declan to the guest room.

"The bite bothering you?" he asked, concerned.

"It's burning a little. I'll be fine," she said, as she walked into the room and turned around.

"Do you want to go have the doctor look at it again?"

"No," she said, taking a step towards him.

Kate never noticed how pretty of a blue his eyes were.

"Well there's a phone by the bed and I'm right down the hall if you start feeling ill again," Declan said, pointing things out.

"Thank you," she said, stepping closer to him.

His eyes widened as she kissed him. He quickly pulled away.

"Right I'll let you get some sleep," Declan said, as he hurried to the door but she blocked his way.

She reached up and kissed him again. This time he went a little longer before pulling away. She almost had him and she knew it.

"Kate stop, this isn't you! Let me get the Doctor up here,"

"How do you know this isn't who I am?" she asked, seductively, as she unbuttoned her shirt and hung it on the mantel.

"Kate, let me help you," he begged, but his eyes wandered up and down her body.

"Oh you will," she said, grabbing him again.

This time he didn't pull away he kissed her back and pulled her closer. Then things became a mad rush to get his clothes off and the rest of hers. He carefully laid her on the bed and looked at her with his blue eyes glazed over.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and he started kissing her again.

Kate's eyes popped open and she quickly sat up.

"What was that?" she asked, the dark empty room.

The clock blinked four o'clock but she knew that she was not going back to sleep. Not that the dream was bad it was just too weird for her. Why would she have a dream like that? Definitely not something she could ask Magnus about. Talk about being awkward! She decided that she would go for a jog that always cleared her head.

She stayed in the Sanctuary's gate as she jogged she was trying to think of a good way to tell Henry and Will that she was pregnant. She didn't have the answer to what she knew their main question was going to be. Who was the father? She wished she knew. She jogged for a few more minutes when she started not feeling well and she decided to go back in. She hated the feeling of being both nauseous and hungry at the same time. Kate went to the kitchen to see if there was anything to help settle her stomach. She had just made it to the refrigerator when she had to turn around and run to the trash can.

Magnus walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea when she saw Kate throwing up in the trash can. She quickly rushed over to her, grabbed the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail and held it back out of face while she rubbed her back with the other hand.

"Oh God," Kate moaned, when she finally finished emptying her stomach and stood up straight.

Magnus handed her a towel to wipe her mouth.

"Thanks. How long does this morning sickness last?" Kate asked, agitated, after she wiped her mouth.

"Sometimes it stops around the fifth month and sometimes it last the whole pregnancy it just depends on the woman's body chemistry," Magnus said, sympathetically.

"Great," she said dryly.

"Did you work out?" Magnus asked, noticing Kate's jogging clothes and that she was sweating.

"No I went for a jog to clear my head but I got hungry so I came in here but you see how well that went."

Magnus walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a sleeve of crackers from it.

"These were my best friend when I was pregnant," she said, handing her the crackers.

"Not right now," Kate said, putting the crackers on the counter.

"Why don't you go try to get some rest and I'll have something sent up for you to eat later."

"Ok. Thanks," she said, and then left.

Kate went back upstairs, showered and bushed her teeth. By that time she was tired again so she decided to lay down until she had to get up for the staff meeting. She immediately fell asleep.

Kate heard an awful noise and it was making her head hurt really bad. The noise stop but now she heard a man's voice in her room. She slowly opened her eyes they were blurry but she could see Declan sitting on the floor shirtless talking on the phone. She was so hot she went to push down the sheets but realized that she was naked. She looked back at Declan, he looked awful! He was pale, his voice was weak and so were his eyes. He sat there for a moment after hanging up the phone and then he seemed to panic he grabbed his pants and boxers from the chair, he was naked too she realized, and put them back on in a hurry. He finally noticed that she was awake. She needed answers.

"What?" she croaked out.

"I don't know," he said, as he bent down and came back up with his shirt off the floor. He looked like he might throw up.

"I don't know what happened but I'm sorry Kate. I truly am," he said, softly as he walked to the door and opened it.

"Magnus is coming," he said as he closed door.

Kate woke up to someone knocking on her door.

"Kate," Biggie called, through the door.

"Come in," she said, sitting up.

He came in carrying tray.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," she said, but wrinkled her nose at the plate of crackers and dry toast.

"It's just to help settle you stomach. You can eat whatever you want later," he grunted, as he sat the tray on her lap and then sat in the chair next to her bed to make sure she ate something.

She took a bite of toast and look at the clock.

"It's already nine o'clock! Biggie I'm late for the meeting," she said, as she took the tray off her lap.

He gently grabbed her arm.

"No you're not Magnus move it to ten o'clock because Declan's flight was delayed. Will's gone to get him from the airport now," he grunted, sitting the tray back on her lap.

"Why's Declan coming?" she asked as she took another bite of toast.

"Magnus needed to talk to him about some things."

"He's going to be replacing me? I can still go on small missions at least until I start showing or something," she asked, upset.

"You are not being replaced he is just helping out until your baby is born and no you can't even go on small missions not after what happened last night," he grunted.

"I need to get ready for the meeting," she said, moving the tray off her lap and onto the bed.

"Eat," he grunted.

"I'm not hungry," she said, as she walked over to her closet. She didn't want him to see that she was about to cry.

She heard him sigh, get up, and walk to the door.

"I know it doesn't feel like it right now but everything will be ok," he grunted, and then left the room.

Kate grabbed a pink tank top and a white over shirt out of her closet, then went and got her favorite pair of jeans out of the dresser.

She put on her tank top and pulled up her jeans, which felt very snug on her.

"Crap," she said, frustrated that she couldn't zip up her jeans.

She grabbed a pair of sweats out of the dresser she was just going to have to look as crappy as she felt. She slipped on the pants, brushed through her hair, and then headed for Magnus's office for the dreaded meeting.

Magnus looked up from her piles of paper work when she heard Kate enter.

"Good Morning Kate! Are you feeling better?"

Kate shrugged and sat down on the couch waiting for the meeting to start.

Magnus could tell the young woman was upset about having to her friends that she was pregnant. So she went and sat down across from her.

"I can't fit into my jeans any more. After the meeting can I take one of the cars to go get some more?" Kate grumbled, looking down at the floor.

"I need you to stay and talk with me and Declan for a while but after that it will be fine."

"Fine," Kate said, quietly.

Soon Henry and Big guy walked into the room looking over something on Henry's tablet.

"Do you think it was a kid from another Sanctuary trying to prove he could hack in?" Biggie grunted.

"I don't think so. This guy had skills but not enough to get through my firewall," Henry grinned.

"What's going on?" Magnus asked.

"Someone tried to hack us but it didn't past my fire walls," Henry boasted, handing the tablet to Magnus.

"Why I wasn't I informed?" she asked, firmly.

"It just happened a few minutes ago and like I said they didn't make it through but I'm double checking everything and upping the security," he said, excitedly.

"Ok let me know how that goes," she said, handing him the tablet back.

Soon Will and Declan walked in the room and it was time to start the meeting.

"Henry after the meeting I want you inform the other Sanctuary heads and let them about the almost breach they might want to up their systems also," Magnus said.

"Sure thing," he said, looking up from the tablet.

"Before we discuss anymore matters concerning the Sanctuary Kate, has something she would like to say," Magnus said.

"No she really doesn't," Kate said, looking like she wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

She received stern looks from Magnus and Biggie for her delay tactic.

Kate could feel all their eyes on her as she stood up.

"Well I guess there is no easy way to say this. I'm…I'm pregnant," she stuttered out still looking down.

Magnus watched the others reactions. Will was trying to figure out if she was joking or not. Henry looked shocked as he fumbled with the tablet to keep it from falling out of his hands. Magnus was a little concerned by Declan's reaction he had gone very pale.

"How far along are you?" Declan asked, softly.

"Eight weeks," Kate said, finally looking up.

"Wait!… What?...Who?" Henry sputtered out, finally.

"I don't know who the father is," Kate whispered.

"Well I was thinking maybe you had a brain tumor or some kind of strange mutating disease from the lizard bite. So this is good news right?" Will babbled, trying to cover his shock.

"How do you feel about all this?" Will asked, after getting a good looked at how terrified his friend was.

"Very confused," she said, honestly.

"That's understandable," he said, nodding.

"I'm going to be an uncle," Henry said, smiling with child like enthusiasm.

Declan was trying not to panic in front of the others. Could it be? Could Kate Freelander be pregnant with is baby? It was just one night and he wasn't even sure what happened. The way it sounded she didn't know how she ended up pregnant either. He felt like he should at least tell her that he woke up with her weather it was his baby or not. Crap now they were looking at him and he hadn't been listening to a word they were saying.

"Sorry," he said, embarrassed.

"I said I need to speak with you and Kate, alone if that's ok," Magnus repeated.

"Fine," he said.

Did they know? Did Kate remember something and wanted to ask him first? He was becoming very paranoid.

"Declan are you ok? You seem distracted," Magnus asked, worried.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about something else sorry."

"I know that I have asked you about the day Kate got bit many times before but I was wondering if there was anything that you remember that could help us figure this out?" Magnus asked.

"I think I'm the father," he blurted out.

He watched Kate's eyes widen. Well that's not the way he meant for it come out.

"Explain!" Magnus demanded.

"I woke up the morning after Kate got bit in bed with Kate both of us naked. We were both sick as dogs and had no memory of how we had gotten there. I didn't know how to explain it so I left it out I'm sorry," he explained, guilty.

"That's impossible," Kate gasped.

"Why's that?" Declan asked, feeling oddly insulted.

"I had a dream like that this morning," Kate said.

"If it is a memory of that night maybe you can shed some light on this whole situation. I've been feeling guilty as hell. Like I took advantage of you," Declan said, not looking at either woman.

"If what I'm dreaming is true then I took advantage of you," Kate said, and turned bright red.

"Ok first of all we don't know that these dreams are anything more than just dreams. And if it turns out that they are more than just dreams…then we'll deal with it," Magnus said, breaking the deathly silence that had fallen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N YaY! Longest chapter I've written yet! Thanks for all the review they were awesome! Let me know what you think about the chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

"The good news is at least now I know I may not be laying an egg," Kate said, trying to lighten the mood.

"What?" Declan asked, very confused.

"Never mind. Can I go now?" Kate asked, shaking her head, after another very long awkward pause.

"Yes. I wouldn't look in to getting maternity clothes just yet. You won't need those until you start showing. Just buy your clothes a size or two bigger or even more sweats just something that you will be comfortable in," Magnus said, as she went to her desk and got a set of car keys.

"Yeah I will thanks," Kate said, as she took the keys.

Kate walked out the door and was heading for the garage when Biggie stepped in front of her startling her.

"I'm going to put a bell on you," she growled, stepping around him.

"Where are you going?" he grunted, following her.

"I've got to go to the mall my pants don't fit any more," she huffed, turning around to face him.

"You want a ride?" he asked.

"Nope," she said, jingling the keys in front of him.

"Ok, be careful," he grunted.

"Why because I'm pregnant?" she asked, angrily.

"No because I've seen you drive," he smirked.

"Ha Ha I'll be back in time for dinner dad," she said, sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and then continued to the garage.

"Don't forget to buckle up," he called, after her.

He grinned when he heard her frustrated sigh.

**Magnus Office**

Magnus took a good look at Declan for the first time since he arrived. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes like hehadn't been sleeping well. There was at least a day's worth of stubble on his face. With a heavy sigh Magnus sat down across from Declan.

"Declan I'm sorry…" Magnus started, but stopped when she saw him tense.

She gently laid her hand over Declan's interlaced fingers.

Declan's eye's shot up from the imaginary spot he had been staring at.

"Everyone has been so preoccupied with Kate…"

"Rightfully so," Declan interrupted.

"How are you handling this situation? It concerns you as much as Kate," Magnus asked.

"Declan please," Magnus said, squeezing his hand when he didn't look at her.

When Declan looked up his eyes were filled with self-loathing and pain.

"I can't get my head around what's happened. I don't understand how I could have… and now she's pregnant with my baby," his voice was very quiet.

"No one blames you, Declan. Neither one of you were in control of your actions that night," Magnus said, firmly.

"I just wish I could remember," he whispered.

"I plan on running more tests on the lizard maybe it can give us more answers," she

She watched him try to cover a yawn with a cough.

"Why don't you go try to get some rest while it's quite around here. I'm going to need you alert and on your toes around here until Kate is back on the mission list," Magnus said.

"I'm fine I can help out with whatever you need me to do," he said, determinedly as he stood up.

"Go rest," she said, just a determined.

She smirked when he sighed defeated and left the room.

**At the mall**

Kate was starving by the time she got the mall. Her first stop was to the food court she ordered some Chinese food and went and sat down. She quickly glanced around. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She smiled and shook her head when she spotted a small boy staring at her, she wondered if paranoia was part of pregnancy. He had big brown eyes and a cute little face she guessed he was about two years old. An older boy was chatting away to their mother who was not paying attention to her youngest child dropping food on the floor and staring a hole into Kate. Kate quickly finished her food and went to get her jeans.

"Can I help you find something?" a blonde lady asked, as Kate walked in to the store.

"No thanks I'm fine."

It took Kate a couple of hours but she found some jeans, shirts and sweats that she liked. She paid for the items and headed for parking garage. She had just gotten out of the elevator when she felt like she was being watched again. She quickly made her way to the car and pressed the button to unlock the door opened the back door and threw the bags onto the back seat and shut the door. She quickly removed the gun she had stashed in her purse when she heard someone coming up behind her. She quickly spun around but lost her balance and her hold on the gun. The gun slid towards the man behind her in the hood and mask who already had a gun pointing at her.

"Nice try lady," he chuckled.

"Alright leave your purse in the car and hand me the key."

"Yeah right," she said, as she tried to kick the gun out of his hand but still being slightly dizzy she was unable to and he grabbed her foot and flung her to the ground.

She grunted landing hard on her back. He bent down punched her in the face and tried to kick her in the stomach but she moved and he caught her in the ribs. He then grabbed the car key and drove off in Magnus's car.

She was still sitting on the ground when the woman from the food court with the two kids rushed up pushing a stroller.

"Hey are you ok?"

"No my car got stolen."

"Alright I'm calling the cops. I hate this parking garage it's not safe," she said, pulling out her cell phone.

"Boo boo," said the little boy, that had been staring at her.

"Why you lip bleeding?" asked the older boy.

"She fell down sweetie," said the mom, as she handed Kate a baby wipe.

"Thanks," she said, taking the wipe and dabbing her lip.

"The police are on the way and so is an ambulance."

"I'm fine really," Kate said, but when she tried to stand her ribs protested and she sat back down breathless.

"Is there someone I can call for you?"

"No I'll do it."

**At the Sanctuary**

Magnus was surprised at how calm it was around there. The abnormals were doing ok, Will and Henry were working on things for her, Kate was at the mall, Declan was asleep and Big Guy was dusting. She looked at her door when she heard knocking.

"Come in"

"Hey I'm actually turning in my reports on time," Will said, proudly as he sat the folders on her desk.

"Well done. Thank you, I was just thinking about how calm it was around here.

"I guess we need it right now with Kate," he said.

"And I'm glad Declan seems to finally be resting also," she said

"What's wrong with Declan?"

Magnus was about to answer when her phone rang. It was Kate's number.

"Hello"

She waited a few seconds and tried again.

"Hello, Kate?"

"Magnus," Kate said softly.

"Yes, Kate are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry I tried to fight him but…"

"What happened? Who did you try to fight? Kate where are you?" Magnus asked, her voice rising with worry.

Will was now frowning he did not like the sound of that at all.

"I'm in the Mall's parking garage a guy came up with a gun he … he took your car Magnus I'm sorry," Kate said, breathing heavily.

"I have more cars Kate are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, trying to keep the pain out of her voice.

"I'll be right there."

"Is Kate ok?" Will asked, worried.

"No her car got stolen. I think she tried to fight the guy off she didn't sound well," Magnus said, as hurried out of her office.

"So much for calm," Will mumbled, as he hurried after her.

Magnus pulled up behind the police car and quickly got out of the car.

"Sir, Ma'ma you can't come in here," a young officer said, stopping them from approaching the crime scene

"I'm Dr. Helen Magnus and this is Will Zimmerman, Kate Freelander called us and told us that her car had been stolen. We would like to see her please," Magnus said, impatiently.

"She's in the ambulance."

"Thank you," Will said, and went to speak to some of the other officers, as Magnus hurried towards the ambulance.

Magnus opened the door of the ambulance to see the EMT help Kate sit up on the stretcher.

"I found a good strong heart beat but I would still have your OB check you out. Go to the ER if you start cramping or bleeding. Are you sure you don't want us to take you to have your ribs x-rayed?" asked the dark haired EMT.

"No I'm fine," Kate demanded.

"I'll take her," Magnus said letting he presence known.

"Magnus," Kate said, with a small smile.

"Who are you?" ask the EMT.

"I'm her boss. I'll make sure she gets the medical attention she needs," Magnus said, as she helped Kate off the ambulance.

"Here you need to sign these release paper," the EMT said, handing Kate a clip board.

Magnus took a good look at Kate once she was off the ambulance. Her lip was spilt and she could see her ribs were wrapped she was anything but fine like the stubborn woman in front of her insisted.

"So you didn't get a look at the man that took your car?" Will asked, walking up to them.

"Are you ok," Will asked, once he saw the pained look on Kate's face.

"I'm…,"

"No by the way she breathing I say she has some cracked ribs," Magnus interrupted.

"I'm fine and no I didn't see the guy's face he was wearing a mask and hood. He came up pointed a gun at told me to give him the car I told him go to hell. I tried to kick him and lost my balance he threw me to the ground punched me and kicked me and then took the car. Can we go home now?" Kate demanded, her voice rising.

Her emotions were going full force. She was trying to keep up her usual tough self act but she was quickly losing the battle her whole body ached and she worried that she had hurt her baby but what scared her the most was that she could not defend herself like she used to. She felt like standing there crying but she would never let them see her do that.

"Yeah you just have to sign some papers first. I'll go get them," Will said.

Magnus could see the poor woman was about to break.

"Kate, do you want to go sit in the car while Will gets the paper work?" Magnus asked, softly.

Kate nodded.

Kate slowly got herself into the car trying not to show how much it hurt. Will walked up to the car and handed Kate a clip board with the forms she needed to sign.

Will and Magnus cast worried glances at Kate.

Will quickly returned the papers and they headed home.

Magnus casually glanced into the review mirror when they heard small sniffles come from the back seat and Will turned up the radio trying to give Kate some privacy. Kate had calm down by the time they made it to the Sanctuary and the only sign that she had been crying were puffy eyes. She slowly got out of the car and shut the door.

"Kate I know that you are tired and in a lot of pain but I need to examine you," Magnus said, firmly ready for the young woman to fight her.

"Fine," Kate grumbled, and headed for the infirmary.

This really did worry Magnus and Will now that Kate wasn't even trying to put up a fight anymore.

**Infirmary**

"I'm going to give you something for the pain and don't worry it want hurt the baby," Magnus said, and then gave Kate a shot.

Magnus tried to make the exam quick and painless as possible for Kate. The x-ray showed that she did have a cracked rib so Magnus rewrapped her ribs. She then did an ultrasound to make sure that the baby indeed had a strong heartbeat and everything looked good. Besides the bruises and ribs Kate was very lucky. Magnus had let Kate stay quite while examining her but now she needed answers.

"Kate why didn't you just let the thief take the car?" Magnus asked, confused.

"You wouldn't have," she snapped.

"I'm not pregnant," Magnus said forcefully.

"So I can't defend myself now that I'm pregnant?" she asked shocked.

"That's not what I'm saying but Kate you know your body is off right now. You get dizzy and your reactions times are slower which will all go away with time but you have to keep in mind that your sharing your body now Kate. What you did today was very dangerous for you and the baby" Magnus fussed.

"I know I just reacted! I thought about the baby the minute I hit the ground and he tried to kick me in the stomach. That's how he got my ribs I moved," Kate said, desperately.

"Just try to be more carefully. Now go get some rest," Magnus said, gently.

**Kate's room**

Kate had been trying to sleep but it just wasn't working. Despite the pain medicine she was given it still hurt to lay on her back and she hated that she had to lay on her left side so she was just very uncomfortable. She heard a knock on the door.

"What," she snapped.

"Hey were you asleep?" Henry asked, coming in with a food tray.

"No I'm too uncomfortable I hate sleeping on my left side and my back's to bruise to lay on," she moaned, as she tried to sit up.

"Here let me see if I can help," he said and then left the room.

He came back with two more pillows. He sat the pillow she was laying on up against the head board and had her scoot back where she was sitting up some. Then he took another pillow and tucked it on one side of her and then another on the other side. He then had her lay on her side while he tucked the last pillow under her back and she rolled back over. She was now lying on soft pillows from all sides it didn't hurt so bad.

"Better?"

"Yes thank you! How did you know how to do this?" she asked, baffled.

"I've been hurt a couple of times," he shrugged, turning red.

"You missed dinner so I brought you a sandwich. You have to keep my niece or nephew healthy and growing," he said grinning as he put the tray in front of her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

"Oh Magnus put a pain pill in this little cup after you eat and this pill is for nausea so hopefully you want get morning sickness tomorrow and hurt your ribs," Henry repeated, what Magnus had told him.

"And this is in case the pill doesn't work so you want have to rush to the bathroom," he said, moving the trash can beside her bed.

"Thanks Hank"

"Night," he said as he closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like the story! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

Magnus quietly made her way down the hall to Kate's room. She was due for another pain pill several hours ago but she seemed to be resting fine the last time she checked on her so she didn't wake her. She slowly opened the door.

"Who's there?" Kate asked, irritated.

"It's Magnus. I was just checking to see if you were alright," she said, as she turned on the light.

"Just nauseous nothing unusual," Kate groaned, closing her eyes to the light. Still keeping a grip on the trash can she was holding.

"I brought another Anti Nausea pill hopefully it works before you vomit and I better give you another shot for the pain I don't want two pills weighing on your stomach," Magnus said, and handed her the cup with the pill and a cup of water.

"Thanks I hope this works," Kate said, taking the pill.

Magnus gave her the pain shot then carefully fixed Kate's pillows back for her. She smiled when Kate started looking drowsy. She took it as a good sign that the pill was working and Kate was not going to vomit.

"If you start feeling sick again just call me," Magnus said and then head for the door.

"Magnus," Kate called, softly.

Magnus turned around.

"Thank you," Kate said, sincerely.

"Get some sleep," Magnus said, softly and then walked out the door.

**Magnus office**

Magnus had just finished her breakfast and tea and was going to visit some of her patients like she did every morning when Henry rushed into her office without knocking.

"Doc we have a problem! Well not us but the Sanctuary in Japan has a problem," he babbled, looking down at his tablet.

"What's going on Henry?" Magnus asked concerned.

"The hacker from yesterday got into Japan's system before they could add my updates. They said that some files were taken but the problem is the guys got me blocked out of their system! I can't see what else he has done or what needs to be fixed and neither can their tech guy," he said, pacing.

"So you need to go to Japan?"

"ASAP I want to work on another stronger upgrade from there. I already contacted the other Sanctuaries and let them know we have had a breach and are on high alert,"

"I'll make the arrangements but do you know how he got in or his location and we also need to know why he wanted those files?" Magnus asked, worriedly.

"I'll find out what kind of files he took when I get to Japan. He finally figured out how to get around my fire walls and as far a location he was bouncing off to many servers to get anything. Finding out where he is, is on my to do list when I get back," he said.

"I won't let this happen again," Henry growled.

"I know you won't Henry and I have complete confidence that you will fix this. Now go pack a bag while I make some phone calls,"

"Thanks," he said, rushing back out of the office.

**Declan's room**

"Parker there is no need to come here because there is no fight," he said, frustrated.

Declan had been having one of the best night's sleep he had, had in months when his cell phone woke him. It was his tech person Tim letting him know that his Sanctuary was almost breached and that Japan's Sanctuary had been. That the situation was being handled he was just letting him know what happened. He was sure that Henry was handling the problem and that Magnus would wake him if she needed him but right then all he wanted was ten more minutes of sleep. He had just laid back down when his cell rang again. Now he was sitting up trying to convince his eager ready to fight eighteen year old second in command that there was no one to fight.

"Parker don't start with this whole fighting mood of yours or I will scrub you from the mission list. You know most missions are just bag and tag missions and that very few involve fighting. I know you've learned that in your training also. I put you in charge of my house but if all you want to do is fight I'll find someone else or I can come home," he warned.

"I just want to help," Parker said softly.

"I know you do mate but listen if we needed you I would bring you down here but there is nothing we can do this is for Henry, Tim and the other technical geniuses to handle ok? If you're really eager to do something there is a ton of mission reports you still owe me and school is about to start you're a senior this year I want to see higher grades why don't you start on your reading list for English?" he asked.

He smirked at the teen's silence.

"I'll get those mission reports done for you," Parker grumbled.

"Parker you're a smart lad you need to stop thinking about fighting and start thinking about your school work," he said, firmly.

"Bye Declan," Parker said and then hung up.

He sighed that kid was graying him faster than he wanted. Now he wasn't tried at all but he was hungry so got up and headed for the kitchen.

**In the kitchen**

"Good morning," Declan greeted, as Magnus came into the kitchen with her empty tea cup.

"Good morning. I trust you slept well?" she asked, smiling.

"Very well, Tim called and informed me of the breach," he said, as he took his bowl and coffee cup to the sink.

"Yes Henry is on his way to the airport as we speak. Why do you look so worried?" she asked, studying him.

"Oh I'm not worried about the breach I know Henry will take care of that it's just that Parker called ready to fight right after that," he said, sighing.

"You want to go back home and see if the house is still standing?" she asked, smirking.

"No Parker's young but I trust him with the house. He wouldn't intentionally tear the place down and the others seem to respect him so were good there. Besides if I went home now he would never speak to me again. He's probably going to give me the silent treatment since I said the cursed S word to him," he explained.

"S word?" she asked, with her eyebrows raised.

"School, Magnus, the boy hates school," he said, shaking his head.

"Parker's never had an easy time in school. Even being homeschooled its normal for a kid his age to rebel against school," Magnus said soothingly.

"Yeah but he's just giving up this year and it hasn't even started," he said sighing.

"Is he still having trouble with test?"

"Yeah the teacher and I tried everything from doing them orally, multiple choice, writing everything out, me reading the questions to him and he still barely passed last year. He's a smart kid I've seen him do the work he just doesn't test well. Before I left to come here he told me not to even call the teacher to come this year," he said, defeated.

"He's eighteen and you can't make him go to school anymore," she said, understandingly.

"Yeah," he said, looking down at his hands.

He looked up when Magnus gently patted him on the back.

"You're going to make a great father," Magnus said, gently patting him again.

"I guess Kate and I need to talk about that?" he said, running his hand through his hair.

"I think it would help if you did sometime before she gave birth yes but right now I have something I need you to help me with," she said with a smirk.

She walked out of the room and he was thankful for the distraction.

**Armory **

Biggie was counting and recording their supplies in the armory when he heard the security system buzz as it does when someone is at the gate. He went to check the camera when he saw the tall looming figure of John Druitt standing at the gate. He growled and started to ignore him but knew that he would keep buzzing until it disturbed Magnus. He reluctantly opened the gate and went to meet Druitt at the door.

**Front door**

Biggie opened the door to see the smug killer with a serious look on his face.

"What do you want Druitt?" he growled.

"To see Helen and give her my condolences of course," he said, somberly as he walked in.

"Condolences for who?" he grunted.

"You haven't been told about the death of Ms. Kate Freelander?" he asked, a little shocked.

"Lair!" Biggie growled, grabbing Druitt by the front of the shirt.

His plan was to drag Druitt to the front door to toss him out.

" I assumed Helen would have told you," he said, gripping Biggie's arm trying to get his footing back.

"Kate is alive and safe I just took her breakfast an hour ago," he grunted.

"Then it is urgent I see Helen you may have an imposter in your mist," he said.

**In the Lab**

Declan was nervous as the little lizard that was going to make a father lay there unconscious on the table in front of him. Will was out getting supplies, Henry was in Japan and Biggie was down in the Armory so there was no else to help Magnus examining the little bugger again. Magnus had already drawn its blood and was looking at the tail end while Declan slowly and carefully opened the lizards' mouth. He swabbed the inside cheek and slightly down the throat he frowned when the swab hit something.

"Magnus what kind of gland is this?" he asked, shining a light down its throat to show her the lump.

"I'm not sure if that was there before it has swollen. Hold the light steady please while I get a sample," she said inserting a needle into the lump and pulling out a bluish liquid.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure I've never seen anything like it," she said, looking at it closely.

Declan almost dropped the flashlight when he heard a loud noise out in the hall heading towards the lab. He noticed Magnus looked surprised by the noise too.

Soon John Druitt burst into the lab quickly followed by Biggie.

"John? What is going on? What are you doing bursting to my lab like this," she scolded.

"I'm sorry Helen but I've come to warn you that Kate Freelander could be an imposter," Druitt said calmly.

"He's lying Kate's fine I just checked on her a hour ago," growled Biggie.

"What would make you say something like that John?" she asked, curiously.

"I got some information that one of your cars had been in a terrible car wreck and a woman was killed. I was concerned so I check into it some more I saw that Ms. Freelanders purse and drivers license was found in the car. I wanted to make sure it was her so I popped into the coroners to take a look at the blood work and her DNA showed that it belonged to Kate Freelander. I assumed that you had been informed. I know that you are very fond of her so I came to share my condolences. Unless Ms. Freelander has a twin that you are unaware of then your Kate must be an imposter," he explained.

"Why would you think our Kate is the imposter?" Declan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"To throw you off and make you think nothing is wrong," he said.

"Who would do such a thing? Magnus asked.

"I'm not sure but something doesn't feel right about this," he said, worried.

"The car I lent Kate was stolen yesterday and she was injured Will and I went and picked her up. She was the same Kate she has always been," Magnus said, trying to put an end to the absurd conversation.

"Injured how?" Druitt asked.

"She ended up with a bruised back and cracked ribs," Magnus said.

"Well from what I've seen that doesn't sound like your Kate at all. Let me see her," he insisted.

Druitt noticed all three of them shared a look.

"No," Biggie growled.

"She needs to rest," Declan said, at the same time.

"Why not? What aren't you telling me" he insisted again.

"John, Kate's pregnant and does not need you in her room poking around or accusing her of being an imposter," Magnus said, sighing.

"Well that's a new development. Which one of your lads is the father? No wait don't it's Zimmerman isn't it. I always knew the lad had a thing for her," he said, smirking.

"That's really none of your concern John," Magnus said.

"Magnus I think the little bugger is waking up," Declan said, as he pointed to the twitching lizard.

Magnus quickly grabbed the lizard and put in a containment unit.

"John now that you know everyone is alive please leave," she said.

"Not until I see her! I've seen a couple Yenaldooshi or shape shifters if you will and you are too close to notice anything," he demanded.

"You're not going to stop this insanity until I take you up there are you?"

"No,"

"Magnus?" Declan said.

"I'm not going to let him bother her long Declan and I'll be with them the whole time. I'm just going to let him see it's her and then you can throw him out if you like," she said and then left the lab with Druitt behind her.

Declan and Biggie decided to follow.

**Kate's room**

Kate slowly made her away back to her bed. She had, had cracked ribs before but she guessed it had to do with the fact the she was dizzy, her back was bruised and that she was pregnant made things a lot harder for her. Having to go to the bathroom and never been so much trouble. She wanted to get out of the room for awhile but after the trip to the bathroom seem to tire her out she decided against it. She had just sat down on the bed when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in"

"Kate, how are you feeling?" Magnus asked walking into the room followed by Druitt, Declan and Biggie.

"A little better a trip to the bathroom was longer than usual but I'll manage."

"How's the pain?"

"Not too bad."

John slowly walked up to Kate.

"Can I help you?" she asked, glaring at him.

His icy blue eyes stared into her steel grey ones. He studied her closely. He reached for her and she jerked back. She tried to hold back the gasp as her ribs reacted to her sudden movement but everyone noticed her pain.

"Alright you see it's her that's enough," Declan said, grabbing Druitt.

Druitt quickly shook him off and took a look around the room.

"Where is Dr. Zimmerman I would have thought he'd be guarding her like the queen at least until she gives birth."

"What why would Will…" Kate started.

"It's nothing just one of John's unfounded theories. Can you get on with this please?" Magnus asked, with a glare.

"Not Dr. Zimmerman then I do believe this bears further investigation."

"John I'm going to have you thrown out if you insist on pursuing this."

"Fine I'll let go for now," he said smugly, looking at Magnus and then turned back to Kate.

"I didn't mean to startle you Ms. Freelander but I was looking at your lip did it bleed badly?"

"It bled enough. What's up?" she asked, feeling very left out of the loop.

"Do you think the man that hit you could have gotten some on himself?"

"What are you thinking John?" Magnus asked.

"That it is easier for someone to pay off a corner to fake a DNA sample than hire a shape shifter they can be tricky and violent. You know that Helen. Again I apologize," he said with a small bow.

"You thought I was a shape shifter? Kate asked shocked looking at Magnus.

"No of course not but John wouldn't believe us until we brought him up here," Magnus explained.

"What is going on? Why did that guy need my DNA?" Kate asked getting frustrated.

"I'm not sure Kate but it sounds like someone wants you dead or at least wants someone to think that you are dead," Magnus said baffled.

"Great," Kate said, dryly.

"Do you think this has something to do with the breach?" Biggie grunted.

"What breach? I am tired of being left out of the loop here especially if it involves me," Kate demanded.

She felt the nausea slowly returning but she really wanted answers.

"I'll let Declan brief you while I talk to John. You can have another Anti Nausea pill if you like how do you feel?" Magnus said.

"No I'm fine," she lied knowing that the pill would make her sleepy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys thanks for sticking with this story! This is a very, very short chapter but I promise a longer one is coming and it's going to have more of the team! I promise I won't post short ones like this very often! I wanted to post something for my Birthday so this is present to me! Let me know how you like it!**

**Chapter 6**

Will had just made it up to his room when he heard yelling that sounded like it was coming from Kate's room he quickly rushed towards the sound.

"Magnus!" Declan screamed, running out of Kate's room.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, running up to him.

"Radio down to Magnus and tell her Kate's vomiting," he said, and then ran back into Kate's room.

Will took the radio off his belt.

"Magnus you need to come to Kate's room she is sick."

"I'm on my way," Magnus quickly reply.

Will walked into Kate's room to see if he could help with anything. He saw Kate sitting up in her bed her head hung in a trash can and she was gasping for air. He quickly went to rush over to her but stopped when he saw Declan rush out of the bathroom holding a towel and washcloth. He gentle wiped Kate's mouth with the towel and then took the trashcan away from her. She was still gasping painfully. Will watched as Declan slipped his hand into Kate's and she wrapped her fingers around his hand in return. He began speaking calmly and soothingly to her try to get her to slow her breathing and calm down. Will had never seen Declan act this gently before but Kate was slowly responding to him her breathing was becoming less rapid but he could see she was still in a lot of pain.

"I know that hurt like hell but you did good getting yourself calmed down," Declan praised, gently wiping her face with the wet washcloth.

"Yeah thanks. It did hurt like hell," she panted.

"That seemed to come out of nowhere you just told Magnus that you were fine a little while ago," he said.

"Yeah out of nowhere," she grumbled, lying.

"You didn't feel it coming," Will asked, speaking for the first time.

He noticed they quickly pulled their hands away for each other. This only made Will's mind ask a thousand more questions but that would have to wait for now.

"No, I barely had time to grab the trashcan," she panted and then carefully lay back on her pillows.

"I guess you should take the pill even when you're not nauseated just to keep things like this from happening at least until you ribs are healed anyways," Declan said.

"Hard lesson learned," she said, painfully.

"You're having a hard week," Will said, smirking.

"Yeah," she grunted, as she slid her arm around her belly.

"What wrong?" Declan asked, frowning.

"Just a little cramping I'm sure it's just from me throwing up so hard," she said

"Magnus should be up here soon," Will said, concerned.

"I'm right here. I had to go get the medicine from the infirmary first," she said to Will as she walked to the bed and looked at Kate

"The nausea just hit you all of a sudden you had no warning?" she asked, skeptically.

"It suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks," Kate lied.

Magnus could tell Kate wasn't telling the whole truth but she knew that her hurting ribs were a better reminder than any speech she could give her. She gave her an ant nausea shot and a shot for the pain.

"I brought you a radio not sure why I didn't think of it before its set on a different channel so we can hear you if you call but you can't hear us when we talk the radio," Magnus said, sitting the radio on the bed side table.

"Thank you,"

"Anything else?"

"I was having some cramping before you came in but it- stopped I'm sure it was from me throwing up so hard," Kate said, softly. She could feel the shot making her sleepy already.

"Cramping is normal this early in the pregnancy or it could be from vomiting but if it gets worse or happens more often please radio me," Magnus said gently.

"Let's, let her get some rest," Magnus said looking at Will and Declan.

"Let me take care of this first and I'll be right out," Declan said picking up the trash can and holding it out from him heading for the bathroom.

Magnus nodded and her and Will left the room.

Declan came out with the clean trashcan and sat it back by Kate's bed. He saw that she was already asleep her hand still on her belly at least she looked peaceful. Declan felt so guilty she wouldn't have to be in so much pain if she wasn't pregnant. She most likely wouldn't have gotten hurt or not as bad either. Even though neither one of them were to blame for this, at least according to Magnus, he still felt terrible about this and was going to do his best to keep Kate comfortable and safe for the next seven months.

"I won't let anyone hurt either one of you," Declan whispered as he gently brushed his fingers across her belly.

Like Will pointed out poor Kate seemed to be having a stint of bad luck making things harder for her and for him to keep his promise but he was going to do it. He quietly left the room closing the door behind him not knowing that Will had just witnessed the tender moment.

Declan got on the elevator he was going to go work on some paper work that he had brought from his Sanctuary until Magnus or Kate needed him again. Magnus had let him turn a small spare room into an office since he was going to be there for a while. It didn't have a desk yet but the couch and coffee table would work for now. Will jumped on right before the door closed. Will smirked at him.

"Are you the father?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you Kate's baby's father?"

"I don't think that is any of your business mate and what would give you that idea in the first place," Declan asked, shocked.

"I don't know you were so gently with her and you cleaned up her puke," he said, shrugging.

"What kind of evidence is that? She was vomiting badly how else am I going to treat her and next time I'll leave it for you to clean up mate. Who did Kate say the father was?" Declan asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"She said she didn't know."

"Then that is you answer," he said stepping out of the elevator when the doors opened.

"I would think a father would stroke her belly and make a promise to keep them safe," Will said, following him.

Declan froze and then turned around frowning.

"Then you have your answer. But I think you should keep your nose out of my private business mate," he growled and then stormed to his office slamming the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys! So sorry about the delay in chapters but I'm having horrible writers block right now! Hopefully. I'll get over it soon! As promised here is a longer chapter and it has the team in it! Let me know what you think! Thanks! **

**Chapter 7**

Magnus walked back in to her office where John was enjoying a glass of brandy.

"Ms. Freelander alright?" he asked swirling his drink.

"Yes she will be fine. What are you doing here John?" she asked, sitting down at her desk.

"We've already discussed this Helen or are you slipping?" he asked, smirking.

"The truth John."

"Like I said it doesn't feel right," he said.

"Where did you get your information from that my car had been in a wreck?" she asked.

"I have my sources," he said dryly.

She shook her head.

"Why would someone want Kate dead?" she wondered out loud.

"Look at her past. She's gotten herself into many things with many dangerous people," John said, as he took another sip of his drink.

"How do you know about her past?" Magnus asked, alarmed.

He gave her a knowing look.

"Right you have sources," she said, annoyed.

He smirked at her.

"I don't like the fact that you have been spying on me and my staff," she said, angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Me spy never," he said with a sly smile.

"John," she growled.

"Right back on topic then, maybe the father of Ms. Freelanders baby wanted her dead. But for some reason the person hired couldn't do it so he faked her death," he said.

"You may have a point someone may want to kill Kate because of the pregnancy. I just can't imagine who or why. It is not the father so just drop it. And as for this mysterious protector if he even exists … ," she said agitated.

"So you know the father?" he asked, curiously.

Before she could answer her computer beeped signaling that she had a video call. She smiled when she saw it was Henry.

"Hey Doc," Henry greeted, brightly.

"Hello Henry," she said, smiling.

"I have good news I was able to set up a new security system and I found out what files were taken," he said, with a grin.

"Well done Henry!"

"Here's the bad news. The files that were taken are for the crate of abnormals that went missing last week. We just thought they were taken by some black market dealers but why would they need files I mean they either know what they are stealing or don't care and sell to the highest bidder," he said, seriously.

"That was a crate full of hybrid lizard's right? The one's we think could be related to the lizard Kate and Declan caught. They could be very dangerous in the wrong hands since we don't have much info on those lizards," Magnus said, frowning.

"Well I have worse news then. I checked with the other Sanctuaries to see if any other deliveries have been taken and the Mumbai Sanctuary answered me. A Hannah Rodgers was to show up at the Sanctuary to get help with her ability. Someone was sent to get her the day before yesterday and she never showed. They said that they were just notified that the person that was suppose to pick her up was found dead in an alley. Here is the kicker does the girl remind you of anyone?" Henry asked, holding up a picture of the girl.

The picture showed a young Indian woman in her mid-twenties she had shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. She looked very timid and shy in the photo but her height and body size reminded her of Kate.

"She looks a lot like Kate," Magnus gasped.

"That's how I reacted too. Kate's doing ok right? She's there safe and sound?" Henry asked, worried.

"Kate's fine she's resting."

"So it's Mr. Foss that is the father. That sly dog I didn't know he cared that much for her. He hid it well," Druitt beamed from his chair.

"Doc who was that?"

"Sorry Henry that was John. He came by to give us some disturbing news. I will have to exhume the body but I think we found Hannah Rodgers," Magnus said.

"Wow I missed a lot. I'll have the Mumbai Sanctuary send you the file on Hannah and then I'll catch a flight back," Henry said, as he looked down at his tablet he was holding.

"Alright see you soon," she said and ended the call.

"So Ms. Freelander is having a puppy?" Druitt asked, smirking.

"John enough of this if you must know Kate does not know who the father is and I will not have you continually sticking your nose where it does not belong. It really is childish of you," Magnus scolded.

"Well if she doesn't remember who she slept with then maybe it is the child's father who wants her dead."

"I said enough. Now please show yourself out of my office I need to get these things sorted out," she said opening her office door for him.

"I will leave it alone for right now but you know more than you're telling me I see it in your eyes," he said, smirking, as he left the office.

**Will's office**

Will was sitting at his desk finishing some paper work when Magnus walked into his office carrying a folder.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the folder.

"This is the information the Mumbai Sanctuary sent me on Hannah Rodgers. I want you to look over it see if you can find any connections between her and Kate. I scanned the file her ability is just beginning to manifest it's self. She is an empath with the ability to manipulate other people's emotions. She was unintentionally influencing the emotions of people around her. If she was in a bad mood fights would break out. There was a huge fight at a local market several people were sent to the hospital. Another time after a fight with her boyfriend she went for a walk in the park near her apartment. Everyone at the park that day reported either they began crying uncontrollable for no reason or they felt extremely depressed. When approached by a representative from the Sanctuary she quickly agreed to move to the Sanctuary to learn to control her ability,"

"Yeah Big Guy told me about a girl dying in a car crash and Druitt accusing Kate of being a shape shifter. Is this the girl that died?" Will asked, reaching for the folder.

"Yes I believe so," she said, handing it to him.

"What are you going to do?" Will asked when she turned to leave.

"I'm going to try and exhume the body," she said.

"What if they won't let you?"

"They believe this person to be Kate and I am listed as her next of kin so it shouldn't be a problem. And if there is a problem I'll have to resort to other methods to get the information that I need," she said, firmly.

"Well good luck," he said

**Front Door **

Biggie opened the front door to see Nikola Telsa, his second least favorite person, at the door.

"Is Helen here I heard she may have been injured in a crash?" he asked rushing in.

"Druitt must be paying more for his information at least he knew it wasn't Magnus," Biggie grunted.

"What does that mean?" Telsa snapped.

"It means she is fine and very busy now get out," he grunted.

"Well I can be some assistance to her then. What has she gotten in to now?" Telsa asked, curiously.

"Nothing she can't handle," he grunted.

"Of course she can but she likes having me around," he said, smugly and headed towards Magnus office.

Magnus almost ran into Nikola as she was leaving her office.

"Nikola what are you doing here?" she asked, quickly and continued to walk down the hall knowing he would follow.

"I'm afraid that I got some bad information that you were injured. I will have to double check my sources next time, not that I mind coming to see you I just thought you were badly hurt," he said keeping up with her stride. He almost walked past her when she stopped suddenly.

"What kind of sources do you and John have? Am I going to have to up my security some more to get any privacy?" she asked angrily.

"So old Jonny is here?" he said ignoring her rant.

"He was yes."

"So do you have any new puzzles for me to crack?" he asked, eagerly, giving her a charming smile.

She couldn't help but smile back.

"No but maybe some of your sources will have information on exactly what kind of threat this lizard is or have some idea of where we can find the other crate of lizards similar to this," she said, pulling a picture of the lizard from a folder she was carrying.

"Helen apparently my sources suck and they are not going to know the whereabouts of lizards. I thought you had something interesting for me to do," he pouted.

"These lizards are very dangerous and we aren't entirely sure of the full extent of their abilities and I'm trying to figure out why someone wanted one of my staff members dead. Now excuse me I'm going to be late for an appointment," she said and stepped on to the open elevator.

"That sounds interesting. Who were they trying to knock off?" he asked stepping on with her.

"You can help me when I get back but for now stay out of trouble and my wine cellar," she scolded as she got off the elevator.

"I can't promise," he grinned as the door closed.

**Kate's room**

Kate opened her eyes when she heard her door open. She saw Biggie come in with a food tray.

"You hungry," he grunted.

"I am," she said and sat up.

"Good," he grunted as he sat the tray on her lap and then carefully adjusted her pillows.

"I've never slept so much in my life," she sighed.

"That's a good thing it is what your body needs not only to heal but for the baby," he grunted.

"I know but I feel like I should be doing something since someone is trying to kill me," she huffed and then took a bite of her roast beef.

"Magnus is taking care of that," he grunted.

"I want to help! I at least want to know who the girl was that they are claiming to be me," she said aggravated.

"Listen eat your lunch and when Magnus gets back if she has any new information I'll come get you and take you down there myself," he grunted.

"Where did Magnus go?" she asked taking another bite.

"She went to exhume the body,"

"Ok but you better come get me," she said as she continued to eat.

"I will," he grunted, leaving.

**Autopsy Room **

Helen was careful examining the body that she had exhumed. The corner did not want to corporate at first but when his boss called demanding that he give her the body there was nothing else he could do. It was really nice to know the right people in emergencies like this one.

The body was badly burnt. Her hands were burnt to badly to get finger prints but she was running a DNA test and dental records to see if it was in fact Hannah Rodgers.

She looked up when she heard the door open she saw Nikola stroll in.

"Who's the unfortunate crispy critter?"

"I believe her name is Hannah Rodgers she is the one that you thought was me. Someone stole my car from Kate at the mall yesterday and used it to hide Hannah's body," Magnus said, looking back down at the body.

"So she was already dead before they torched the car and made it look like a wreck."

"Her lungs and throat show no signs of smoke inhalation. Besides the burns there is no trauma to the body like bruising or whiplash to indicate if she was still alive when it crashed," Magnus explained.

"So someone wants your little ex-con dead?" Nikola asked reading the file Magnus had left on the table.

"We don't know that for certain right now but it looks that way yes or someone could be covering up the fact that they didn't kill her. They did go to great lengths to do so" she said frowning.

"Or either that is what they want you to think," he said, thoughtful.

"Explain"

"Think about it Helen they could have picked any other girl with her height and body type but they just happen to pick an abnormal that was heading to one of your Sanctuaries," he said, sharply.

"They wanted me to notice it. So you think this is a ploy to get to me by going after one of my team members?" she asked, worried.

"It's happened before."

"Cabal"

"No their pretty much dispersed."

"Whoever they are we have to find them before they try anything again," she said, darkly.

Nikola and Magnus left the morgue after putting the body away and were heading for the elevator when they saw Biggie pushing Kate in a wheel chair towards them. Kate looked unhappy about being in the chair.

"You're looking better," Magnus greeted.

"Yeah I'm feeling pretty good I was going a little stir crazy in that room. I was wondering if you found anything out about the girl in the car?" Kate asked, jumping right to the point.

"What's with driving Ms. Lazy?" Nikola interrupted.

Kate glared, Biggie growled and Magnus ignored him.

"I don't have the results back yet but I believe her name is Hannah Rodgers. Does that name sound familiar to you?" Magnus asked.

"No it doesn't ring any bells. Why?"

"She bears a resemblance to you I was wondering if you were related," Magnus said, handing her the picture of Hannah.

"Whoa! She does look like me but no I've never met her before," Kate said, handing the picture back.

"We'll get this figured out Kate," Magnus said, gently.

"I want to help," Kate demanded.

"I figured you would but right now we don't have much to go on. I'll let you know as soon as I find out more."

"Fine," she sighed.

"Magnus," Declan said, rushing up.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked quickly.

"Parker just called in a complete panic that crate of hybrid bats that Mark was sending me from the rainforest never showed," Declan explained.

"Those were very rare also so rare that Mark spent a whole year studying them. He sent us a few notes but the internet was so bad that he was just going to send his notes with the crate," Magnus said, frustrated.

"Which now someone else has," Nikola said.

"What would someone want with impregnating lizards and crazy bats? I mean the big league guys aren't going to sell them as pets and let people get hurt. The moneys not big enough for them to take a risk at getting caught," Kate asked.

"Impregnating lizards? Helen you left that part out I'm hurt," he smirked.

"I'm not sure if that is their purpose or not Nikola," she said sighing.

Nikola turned to Kate.

"If Helen doesn't know about the lizards then how do you?" Nikola asked studying her.

"I guess I read the wrong file. Sometimes if I read too many files they start to blend to together," Kate said, shrugging.

"Not buying it. How do we know you're not the one running this operation trying to play victim to all of this," Nikola accused.

"What's your evidence," Declan asked angrily.

"Nikola, Declan's right you have no evidence and Kate is a valuable member of my team I will not have you accusing her of acts you cannot prove," Magnus said, sternly.

"She has worked for the Cabal," he said, simply.

Kate's face looked shocked and then turned angry.

"I would never work for them again you bastard," she growled as she slowly stood up from the chair.

She walked up to him and pulled back her fist. The vampire easily caught her fist before it came in contact with his face. He pushed her hand down with ease making the pain in her eyes increase.

"Let her go now Nikola," Magnus said dangerously as he heard a gun cock.

He turned to see the man with the British accent pointing a gun at him and Helen didn't look to happy either. He released her fist with a sigh.

"I was just defending myself ," he said, frowning.

"No you were provoking her," Magnus said angrily.

"It worked," he said shrugging.

"My office now," Magnus demanded.

Magnus turned to Kate once Nikola was gone. She still looked pissed as she rubbed her fist.

"Magnus I would never …"

"I know Kate his accusations were ridiculous. Are you alright?" she asked, firmly.

"A little sore but other than that just peachy," Kate grumbled.

"I know you're tired of hearing this but you need to rest."

"You're right it's getting old."

"How about we take a walk in the garden before you go back to your room?" Declan asked.

"Yeah sure," Kate said.

Magnus watched as Biggie let Declan take the handles of the wheel chair and push her off down the hall. Then Magnus headed toward the elevator to deal with Tesla.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with this story and reviewing! I'm still having some writers block but I think I'm getting over it! This is a long chapter with a lot of info in it I know it sounds like I'm wrapping it up but I still have some surprises in store for Kate and the team! So keep reading and letting me know what you think!**

**Chapter 8**

Declan pushed Kate down the paved path in the garden. It was a nice breezy day with a nice temperature. The sun and fresh air felt good to them both. They hadn't said a word since they left Magnus in the hall. Declan stopped in the middle of the garden pulled the wheel chair by a bench and then sat down on a bench. They both sat there in silence with heavy things on both of their minds.

"Thanks for bringing me out here," Kate said, breaking the silence.

"I thought it would do us both good to get some fresh air. How's your hand," he asked, looking at her.

"It's fine. Next time I won't give him a chance to see what's coming," she said gruffly, looking down at her fist.

"I hope I'm there for that," he said smiling.

She gave him a small smile back.

"He's right you know," she said so softly that he could barely hear her.

"Pardon"

"I did use to work for those scum bags and a lot of other scum bags too. Anything for cash," she said sadly looking down.

"But you don't now and that is what makes the difference between you and them," he said, firmly.

"How many more people are going to have to die because I pissed someone off and they want me dead?" she asked, angrily.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this Kate."

"Some Mom I'm going to be. Sorry honey we have to hide again because someone else wants to kill mommy. I'll get mother of the year for sure," she said dryly.

"You aren't going to have to hide because you have a family that will protect you and the baby no matter what," he said firmly, trying to make eye contact with her.

"I don't want to risk you guys getting hurt," she said, softly looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"So is that your plan after your ribs get better? Run and hide? Just leave everything like the past three years have meant nothing to you. You're carrying my child I don't have a say in this?" He asked angrily his voice rising.

"No you don't have a say in what I do and I wouldn't tell you if that was my plan anyway," she snapped grabbing the wheels of the chair and pushing herself away from the bench.

"Kate please you're going to hurt yourself," he said, grabbing the chair.

"Let go!" she growled.

When he didn't let go she stood up and walked away from the chair.

"Kate please don't go I'm sorry. This is the last thing we both needed right now but it happened lets at least talk about it," he said, getting in front of her and gently grabbing her by the shoulders.

"There's nothing to talk about. Why do you even care after I give birth you're going to go back to run your own Sanctuary? I guess you're just going to see the kid on birthdays and Holidays. Fly her out every other weekend when she gets older," she snapped, pulling out of his grasp and heading for the Sanctuary.

Declan stood there in complete shock. Then something seemed to dawn on him like a ton of bricks. He quickly got in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders firmly.

"Stop. Just stop this now. Pushing people away and picking fights isn't going to make it any easier to leave or make it any less noticeable when you disappear one day. So just stop it right now," he said firmly, trying to make eye contact with her.

"Just let me go," Kate said, her voice cracking.

"No," he said softly.

He watched as her tiny frame began to shake with sobs. He wasn't sure if he hurt her or if she just needed to let out a good cry but he wanted to comfort her. He carefully pulled her good side into a gently hug putting his arm around her waist for support. She leaned into him and he rested his head on top of hers and stroked her hair.

"Kate we're going to find this guy. If Magnus hasn't already told you finding this guy is a high priority for us. A stone won't go unturned until we find this guy," he promised, into her hair.

"Kate?" Biggie grunted.

Kate sniffed, quickly wiped her eyes and pulled away.

"Yeah," she said looking at him.

"It's time to go back to your room and your meds," he grunted.

She nodded and started walking towards him.

"In the chair"

She sighed and walked back to the chair and sat down. Biggie grabbed the handles and pushed the chair back to the Sanctuary.

Declan sighed and sat down on the bench. This was going to be a long seven months.

**Magnus's office**

Nikola knew Helen was mad at him but she wasn't asking the right questions. He was just trying to find out if she had a mole and smoke him or her out. She trusted those humans far too much for his liking. Though they had saved him more than once didn't mean he trusted or liked them. Nikola could hear her heels clicking down the hall moving quickly towards her office. She was pissed. He sighed she might shoot him today.

She stormed into her office and stopped in front of him.

"You have no right accusing Kate of anything especially…," she fumed, searching for the right words.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Especially when you don't have all the information," she said, her anger deflating just a little.

He thought about what she said and then what happened down stairs. All of sudden it seemed to fall into place.

"Little Miss. Sock'em is pregnant that is how she knew what those lizards do she's experiencing it. How did that happen? I mean she is a looker but her personality…" he asked, with a fake shiver.

"She was on a mission and got bit when she woke up the next morning she was sick and didn't remember anything. She just found out three days ago that she is pregnant. She's hurt, scared and confused she doesn't need you accusing her of things and putting more on her mind. Now just drop this and let me get back to my work," she said and then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"She's carrying an abnormal interesting. May I help study the fetal growth? It really does sound fascinating," he said his eyes sparkling.

"No I'm sure that the fetus is human. She is only eight weeks but the structure and heart rate is that of a normal human being," she said with a small smile.

"Well that is boring how did that happen? She was bit by an abnormal," he whined.

"I don't know between you and John nonsense and accusing my people of things I am running behind on my work. Hopefully Will is running some test on my samples of the liquid I took from the lizard for me," she huffed frowning.

"Oh well if the fetus starts growing scales, four legs and a tail you'll let me know right?" he asked innocently.

"I should have told Declan to go ahead and shoot you," she said, sighing and shaking her head.

"You know it stings," he pouted.

"You will mention none of this to Kate or anyone else. If you keep talking rubbish or try anything like that I will shoot you myself are we clear?" She asked, angrily.

"Yes. It was just a suggestion," he said, with an eye roll.

"Nikola," she said, warningly.

"We're clear," he said, throwing his hands up surrendering.

**Down stairs**

Will was staring at the lizard enclosure trying to figure out how to catch the lizard without getting bit. He had just slid the glass door of the enclosure open…

"Dude what are you doing?" Henry asked.

Will quickly slammed the door back and spun around.

"Don't do that," he scolded and then took a deep breath.

"What are you doing the little guy has been cranky all week?" Henry asked.

"Yes probable because he wants a mate," Will said, staring back into the enclosure.

"That's what we all want little buddy," Henry said looking at the lizard.

Will rolled his eyes.

"No I think this lizard's mate every eight or nine weeks. He wants a female to shoot his love potion into," Will stated factually.

"Love potions come on dude really?" Henry said, shaking his head.

"Well I've been doing some more research on our little guy here and it seems like most lizards the males release a hormone that attracts the females but unlike normal little lizards. This one bites the female injecting her with a strong pheromone making her his to impregnate," Will explained.

"You think Kate is having an abnormal?" Henry asked shocked.

"No Magnus said that the baby is human. What I need is to get the lizard to bite something and see how much of this pheromone it releases. It might have released more because Kate was bigger which is what could have made her so sick," Will said, thoughtfully.

"If the pheromone went into Kate how did Declan get so sick? How did she end up pregnant?" he asked, baffled.

Before Will could answer Henry's mouth dropped open.

"Did she bite him?"

"No the pheromone is really concentrated I think all she had to do is kiss him to get it in his system.`"

"So Declan is the father? Why did this pheromone affect Kate so strongly?"

"I've been doing some research I think the abnormal lizards that were stolen are hybrids of the Blue tongued skinks and this little guy is the Hollow Earth offshoot," Will explained.

"That explains so much," Henry interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"Well the Blue tongued skinks are, viviparous, like humans they give birth to live young. Which is why I think it affected Kate so much it made her hormones go crazy making her kiss Declan which caused the pheromone to transfer to Declan and they … and here we are eight weeks later going to be uncles. I think them being sick and the amnesia was just a side effect because it wasn't meant for humans," Will explained.

"Whoa! I really did miss a lot while I was gone," Henry said stuned.

"Well I've been working on this since Kate got bit and I would have loved to have one of those other lizards but hopefully I can get my point across to Magnus with what I have," Will said.

"Let me see it I can make something little guy can bite so we have to risk one of us getting bit. I do not want that stuff in my system," Henry said.

"Thanks man. Me either," Will said patting him on the back.

**Magnus's office**

It was late at night and Magnus was still working at her desk. She liked to work at night it kept her mind busy and it was quite. She was surprised when she heard a knock on the door. Went to the door and slowly opened it.

"Declan what are you doing awake?" she asked, surprised.

"It's not in my nature to sleep either Magnus you know that," he said, with a small smile.

"Of course come in," she said, opening the door.

He walked in and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk instead of the couch like he usually did when he wanted to visit. She saw him fiddling with an envelope nervously.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, sitting down at her desk.

"I just wanted to give you this," he said handing her the envelope and then stood back up and turned to leave.

She opened the envelope and scanned the letter inside. She quickly dropped the letter on her desk and stood up.

"Declan!" she called

He smiled sadly at her from the door and walked down the hall. She quickly hurried after him with the letter in her hand.

"Declan!" she called, seeing him at the end of the hall waiting on the elevator.

He still chose to ignore her by looking down.

"As the head of the Sanctuary network your request to resign has been denied," she said, tearing the piece of paper up.

"Magnus!" he said, angrily jerking his head up.

"Then let's talk in my office," she said, turning and walking back to her office.

He slowly followed her back and shut the door behind him.

"What in bloody hell is this all about?" Magnus demanded.

"Kate and I had a talk earlier. I know she was still upset over what Telsa said and didn't mean what she said but what she said was true. What am I going to do after she gives birth I just can't go back to being the head of London's Sanctuary and leave her like nothing happened. I don't just want to see my child on weekends and holidays," he said, angrily and then he sat down on the couch and stared at the carpet.

"Declan that is seven months away and plus I need you here at least six more weeks after that for Kate to recover from giving birth and get used to the baby. Plenty of time to work things out," she said, reaching for his hand.

"How?"

"I'm still working on that. James chose you to be the head of London's Sanctuary and I'm not going to give you up that easily nor am I going to part with Kate," she said, squeezing his hand.

"What about the other Head of House's I mean we have to tell them. They're going to be even angrier when I show up for a conference call with a baby strapped to my chest," he said, sighing.

"I will pay to be at that conference call."

"Helen"

"We will tell them. I still haven't told them about Kate and they didn't ask why she was off the missions list. They were too preoccupied with the missing abnormals as they should be. At least now we can say it was the pheromone that caused you and Kate to act inappropriately," she said.

"I just want to show Kate that I'm here for her and the baby," he said sighing.

"Don't worry we'll figure everything out," She said, with a small smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Yay I'm posting faster! I am so excited for Season 4 of Sanctuary to start tonight! Thanks for the reviews! Let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Four weeks later**

Despite they had found nothing out about who was stealing abnormals and who wanted Kate dead things had gone quite. It left them all feeling edgy but they all went back into their daily routines.

Kate's ribs were healed and Magnus said that she could continue some of her duties at the Sanctuary as usual but absolutely no going on missions. Even though it got on her nerves she understood why no one would let her go out alone again. She had to admit shopping with Magnus was kind of fun.

Even though she took an Anti-Nausea pill that morning Kate still felt sick to her stomach. She did not want to go tell the Head of House what happened on her last mission. She was living it why did she have to say it out loud. Magnus thought it would be a good idea for the Head of House to hear it straight from her instead of them asking Magnus questions she didn't know the answers too and hopefully Kate and Declan would not have to face any kind of punishment for not telling them earlier. Now she was standing in front of a bunch of screens with Magnus and Declan feeling like a teenager having to explain how she got pregnant in front of the school board. From how she got bit in London and taken back to Declan's Sanctuary, to him showing her to the room where she kissed him, them ending up making love to each other and then waking up sick and not remembering anything. Magnus quickly explained the whole pheromone thing that Will discovered and how none of their actions were their own. By the time she was done she was starting at the floor she could feel their eyes staring at her from the screens above. She glanced at Declan to see the he was no longer looking at the screens either. Now they were just waiting for them to speak.

"Even though you both conducted yourselves inappropriately, while on a mission, you didn't act on your own accord I don't see any need for disciplinary action. Do you all agree," said a female voice.

"Agreed," echoed the others.

Kate looked up and smiled softly at the screens.

"Ms. Freelander were you wearing long sleeves on the mission?" asked a man with an Australian accent and curly hair.

"Yes I knew I would be in the woods didn't want to get scratched by low limbs. I got bit through my shirt," she said.

"Maybe we need to think about better protective clothing like some kind of padding. Hopefully to prevent this from happen to others since there are still lizards out there."

"I see your point Damian but we don't want to wear anything that might hinder our movements or get caught on something. Better protective wear is something to consider though," Magnus said, thoughtfully.

"It still may not work though the little bugger was fast. He was on Kate's arm and had bitten her before I could taze the bugger. If it can't bite through the clothing it might go for open skin like the neck or face," Declan said.

"We could also keep those that do get bit from the opposite sex until the pheromone is out of their system now that we know what happens," said a young woman with laughing hazel eyes and brown hair. Kate thought she was the replacement for Wexford.

"Excellent suggestion Elizabeth," Magnus said smiling.

Kate really just wanted to get away from this meeting now that she was done she was just looking for a moment to excuse herself. Magnus must have noticed her shifting from one foot to the other because she gentle put her hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Kate," she said softly, excusing her.

Kate quickly walked away relieved to be done with that when she was almost out of the room when she heard a man ask.

"Declan are you going to resign from your post after the baby is born?"

"I don't know Magnus refused to accept my resignation I turned in," Declan said, glaring at Magnus.

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You resigned?" she asked angrily storming over to him.

"Why wouldn't I? I want to help with the baby," he asked, confused.

"Because I can do this myself, I grew up just fine without my dad and so will this kid. They need you no need in changing everything around," she said, angrily.

Hurt flashed in his eyes before his face became blank.

"If that is what you want," he said, calmly.

"Yes," she said, coldly. She turned and quickly left the room.

Magnus sighed heavily.

"Kate has had to face many things alone in her life. Even though she has accepted that this is her home she is having trouble adjusting that she is not alone in this pregnancy. She doesn't want anyone to go out of their way for her but she doesn't realize that is what family does," Magnus explained to the worried faces on the screens.

"Now let's get back on topic of the missing crates shall we," Magnus continued.

**Kate's room**

Kate stormed into her room and began changing her clothes. She needed to run. After her ribs were healed Magnus gave her the ok to run and do light work outs again. Right now she just wanted to run. She quickly put on her running clothes, slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her IPod, then headed for the elevator. She was putting the band for her IPod around her arm when she saw Will heading towards her.

"Hey how did the meeting go?" he asked, smiling.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Something happen?" he asked, worried.

"No"

"You want a work out partner?"

"No I'm just going for a run I won't be too long," she said annoyed.

"Can I come with I could use some exercise and fresh air?" he asked, smirking.

She knew he wasn't going to give up but she wasn't going to talk to him like he wanted.

"Fine I'll meet you downstairs if you're not down in ten I'm going to start without you," she said, rolling her eyes.

"See you in ten," he said and hurried to his room to change.

Will quickly got changed and hurried down stairs. He saw her standing at the garden's entrance doing stretches and jogging in place. She had her headphones placed firmly in her ears. He walked up to her to get her attention; she sighed and to out a headphone.

"You want to run around the block just for a change of scenery?" he asked.

She nodded and put the headphone back in her ear. They started out the gate at a jog.

Will knew something was bothering Kate she only ran or worked out when she was worried or upset about something. He knew she probably would have told him if the Heads of House had suspended her and Declan so it must have been something else. He knew she was having a hard time dealing with the pregnancy; she would stay very quite every time someone would bring it up. Not that he blamed her it was surprising to them all.

She began to pick up the pace and he did too. She wasn't looking at him just straight forward her jaw set tight. He doubted that she was barely paying attention to what was in front her; her body seemed to know this path well, she was busy thinking about things. They were running now both of them beginning to breathe harder. She seemed to be going to the pace of whatever music she had blasting in her ears. She began to run faster and didn't turn to go back to the Sanctuary. He didn't try to stop her he just followed. She ran like she was being chased. She finally slowed down and stopped at a small park. She bent over panting for a minute and then stood up. Will flopped on the grass panting hard. He wished he thought to bring a bottle of water.

"You ok there fluffy? I thought you were in better shape than that," she chuckled, sitting down beside him.

She pulled up a little bit of her shirt and unhooked a metal water bottle from her waistband and took a drink and then handed it to Will. He quickly took a couple of swallows of the cool liquid.

"I am in shape that was just quite a run and you didn't give me time to stretch. Plus it was more than around the block," he said, defensively.

"I felt like running more," she said, shrugging and then took another drink.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Did you know Declan gave Magnus his resignation?" Kate asked, not looking at him.

"No but it doesn't surprise me," he said

"Why?" she said, turning to face him.

"I think he would want to be there for you and the baby. You know watch it be born and grow up the whole deal. He can't do that if he's running a Sanctuary in another country," he said, happy she was talking to him.

"I'm the one that got bit got the pheromone in me and I basically seduced him and got pregnant. None of that is his fault he shouldn't have to change his life because of this. I mean I will let him see the baby anytime he wants I'm sure Magnus would even let him use her private plane. I was mean about it last month when Tesla pissed me off though," she said angrily.

"Think about how he must feel Kate. He wants to make this right Kate. No he had no idea what happened when he woke up sick that next morning. I'm sure he felt like he took advantage of you. He was sick only a couple days after you got bit and you ended up pregnant. Kate this isn't something that is going to go away in six more months this is going to change your life and he wants to take some of the responsibility for that," he said seriously.

"Not that a baby is a bad thing," he added.

"I'm such a jerk," she said, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"No you're not. Well not about this," he said smirking.

"Hey," she said, punching him on the arm.

"No really. Your trying to keep his life the same and he wants to help keep your life same when really both of your lives are changing," he said as rubbed his shoulder.

"Thank you," she said, looking at him.

"That's what I'm here for,"

She stood up and stretched.

"You ready to head back William I promise to go slower," she said, offering her hand to help him up.

"Hey I kept up with you," he said, grabbing her hand and stood up.

"I only stopped because I thought you were going have a heart attack on me you were breathing so hard," she said, grinning began to jog away.

"Whatever," he said rolling his eyes and then followed.

**Back at the Sanctuary**

The conference call ended with teams all over the world searching for the missing abnormals.

"That went well considering," Magnus said, looking at him.

"Should I just leave? I seem to be making things worse by staying," Declan asked, softly.

"No your needed here," she said, sternly.

"I'm sure one of the others would come take my place especially Damian. I think he would do anything for you or Elizabeth is closer I don't think she would mind helping out," he said firmly.

"Declan please don't worry about Kate she will be fine you both just need to talk about this calmly. After dinner tonight you both can talk in my office," Magnus said, soothingly.

"She's made herself pretty clear Magnus," he said, sadly.

"I know this is just as confusing for you as it is for her but you have to understand Kate's emotions are in overdrive right now. It doesn't make her words right or less hurtful but you need to be a little lenient right now," Magnus said, as she rubbed his arm.

"All right if Kate wants to talk after dinner it's fine with me," he said, understandingly.

"It's settled," she said, smiling as they walked out the room.

**In the kitchen**

Kate and Will came through the outside door into the kitchen. They both stopped the room smelled marvelous to Kate.

"Is that smell onions?" Will asked his nose wrinkling slightly.

"Yes," Biggie grunted behind them as he put some onions in a pot on the stove.

"Good I thought it was me," Will said, relieved.

"How did you know I've been wanting onions all day?" Kate asked, amused.

"Lucky guess and you put extra onion on your sandwich at lunch," he chuckled.

"Cheater," she grinned at him.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour. Magnus wants us to all eat in the dining room tonight," he grunted as he put another pan on the stove.

"Are we having someone join us?" Will asked, curiously.

"No. Now go get ready you smell" he grunted.

Kate laughed as her and Will went to their rooms to shower.

**Dining room**

Magnus smiled as she walked into the dining room. Her oldest friend had already set the table. They didn't eat in the dining room as much as they used too. She used to eat in there all the time when Henry and Ashley were little to make things feel more normal and to teach both children proper table manners. Things hadn't been normal for a while when they got older the room was used for Holidays like Christmas and Easter or when they had other Heads of House to dinner. They had only eaten in there maybe twice since Kate had been with them. Her dear friend had suggested that maybe it was time for them all to sit down and eat together especially with Kate and Declan being on such edge, she couldn't help but agree. Even though she knew they all could be doing something else this was something they all needed.

"You know that doesn't belong at the table Henry," Magnus scolded, as Henry walked in to the dining room with his tablet in his hand.

"I was just…"

"Henry," she said warningly.

"I'll do it later," he said, sitting the tablet in an empty chair.

"Thank you."

Soon Will, Kate and Declan came into the dining room followed by her old friend pushing a cart with their food on it. Her old friend pulled her chair out for her as Declan did for Kate and then the others sat down. Magnus sat at the head of the table while Henry sat on her left and Will sat on her right. Kate sat by Henry and Declan sat by Will. He began put plates of food down in front of them and she smiled. While the others looked at their plates skeptically Declan beamed.

"Mate do you know how long it's been since I had Bangers and Mash?" asked Declan, happily as he picked up his fork and knife

"Bangers and Mash?" Will asked, looking back at his plate.

"Sausages and potatoes in an onion gravy. It was a childhood favorite of mine," Declan said and then took a bite happily.

"I'm in," Kate said taking a bit of onion that was on top.

Magnus smiled she liked this meal too it wasn't one of her favorites but she enjoyed it. She smiled at her dear friend, who was sitting by Kate, knowingly.

"This tastes like home," Declan said, sighing.

"This is good. You eat this alot in London?" Henry asked.

"Not real often it's pretty rich I'll have to add an extra mile to my run to work it off but it is worth every bite. Plus Parker's been into this whole cooking thing lately it seems to help channel his anger and frustration it also helps him to control some of his strength. He started to realize how strong he is the first time he shattered a measuring cup or pulverized an egg shell in his hand. He does really well on breakfast but the rest of the meals I've been sneaking down for sandwiches," Declan said, chuckling.

"Poor Parker he doesn't notice no one is eating his food?" Kate asked.

"Everyone else refuses to eat anything he cooks so I'm the one who ends up taking a couple of bites and then putting the rest in my napkin when he's not looking. I'm hoping soon he'll stop burning everything," he said, smiling.

Everyone chuckled.

"Mary hasn't taught him to cook?" Biggie grunted.

"Mary doesn't even want him in her kitchen! She is letting him use the kitchen as a favor to me she has no patients for Parker. He has earned points with her by cleaning up his mess," Declan said, and then took the last bite of his food.

"Mary never has had the patients for people being in her kitchen has she?" Magnus said, knowingly.

"He'll have to come here sometime I'll teach him," Biggie grunted.

"He'd like that a lot," Declan said.

Everyone chatted and laughed as they finished their meal. Magnus could see everyone relaxing. She also knew it was a plot to get everyone including her to sleep tonight her cherished friend was a cleaver one. Get everyone's bellies full so they get a goodnight sleep for once then tomorrow they can worry about the crates.

"I'll get dessert," he grunted, once everyone was done eating.

"Mate if I had known there was going to be dessert I wouldn't have tucked so much in," Declan said chuckling.

Biggie pushed out another chart with six pretty bowls with white cream with swirls of pink in them and pink fruit on top. Magnus gasped.

"You are too good to me my dear friend," she whispered as he sat the bowl down in front of her.

He grunted softly back at her.

"Wow Rhubarb pudding we hadn't this in years!" Henry said, grabbing his spoon.

"I think I'll pass for right now. I just ate that entire plate of food and I don't want to tempt the morning sickness again," Kate said.

"I'll put it up for you," he grunted.

She smiled at him.

"I'll pass to mate thanks," Declan said standing up.

"Can we go talk somewhere?" Kate asked, quietly as he passed her.

"Yeah let's go to my office," he said

She got up and followed him out.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys! I think my writers block is over YAY! Thanks for reading the story! My muse has really taken this story to a whole new level! Let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 10**

They walked to Declan's office without saying a word. He opened the door and let her in first she went and sat on his couch. They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," Kate said, softly.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I have been such a jerk for the past four weeks. I never once thought about how it must make you feel to have me tell you when you can and can't see the baby," she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'll admit it did sting a bit but I would never hold it against you. You are a strong woman Kate and I have no doubt that you can raise a baby yourself but I want to help if you let me," he said, as he touched her hand.

"I have to ask why? I mean I'm the one that got bit and seduced you. Why even admit it is you kid you could have just left it alone and let me raise the kid myself?" she asked, looking down.

"What kind of man would I be if I did that? Kate you don't know how guilty I felt when we woke up that morning and I had no memory what so ever of what happened. When I found out you were pregnant the feeling came back tenfold that I had just left you there and you thinking you were having some kind of egg or something. It was heart wrenching to see how scared you were telling us," he said, frowning.

He watched as a few tears fell down her face as she stared into the unlit fireplace. He wondered what he said to make her upset.

"I don't know very many men like you Declan. So how are we going to raise a baby?" She asked, with a small smile.

"I guess as Magnus always says with a leap of faith," he said smiling.

**Six weeks later**

They were still unable to locate the missing crates anywhere and more abnormals had gone missing, after a four weeks of silence. It was getting more serious by the day and everyone was on edge.

Now at eighteen weeks Kate was feeling better and enjoying her morning runs again. She was really starting to show now and didn't really like people looking at her on the street like it was a crime to be running while pregnant so she mostly stayed in the garden. She went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water she jumped when she turned back around and Biggie was behind her.

"I really am going to buy a bell for you," she warned, with small smile.

"Have a good run?" he grunted.

"It was good. Nice not to have to run for the trash can or toilet every morning," she said, sighing.

He watched as she made a small face and put her hand on her stomach.

"You ok?" he grunted.

"I think so. I think I just felt the baby move," she said, surprised.

"Have you felt it before?" he grunted.

"A couple days now but I kind of thought it was gas," she said, blushing as she looked down at the visible baby bump.

"It's normal to confuse gas with the baby this early," he grunted, kindly.

She looked up relieved.

"You hungry?" he grunted.

"Starving," she said, standing up and going to the cabinet where they kept the cereal.

"You want French toast," he said, knowing it was her favorite.

"No I want cereal I just don't want any of these," she said, with a sigh.

"What do you want?" he grunted, curiously amused.

"Never mind I'll eat Will's Corn pops," she grumbled, and pulled the box out.

She put a few pieces of cereal in her mouth and made a face and a heavy sigh.

"I don't want this I'll have to go the store and get it," she huffed putting the box back under the cabinet.

"Get what?" Henry asked, walking in rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

"Some cereal," Kate said, looking for Will's spare key she knew he hid in the kitchen.

"Don't we have cereal?" he asked, looking a Biggie who was fixing the abnormals breakfast.

"Not the kinds I want," she said, getting frustrated that she couldn't find the keys.

Henry walked over to the bread box and lifted it up taking the key out while Kate had her back turned.

"I'll come with you," Henry said, holding the key up.

"Don't you have to feed…"

"I'll get Chuck to help," Biggie interrupted.

"I have to go to the bathroom I'll meet you at the car," Kate said, walking out the room.

"She's having cravings again? We only have four and a half months left great," Henry said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

He felt sharp slap on the back of his head.

"Keep your eyes and ears open. Keep her safe," Biggie grunted.

"I will," Henry promised.

He opened the door that lead to the garage and then turned around. `

"Do the cravings mean anything?" he asked, leaning against the door frame rubbing the back of his head.

"No not really. Her body could need some kind of nutrition but there is no way of knowing. Why?"

"I was just wondering if she craved one thing it was a boy and if she craved another it was a girl," he said, smiling brightly.

"That is a myth and it is too early to tell the sex yet anyway," Biggie grunted, shaking his head.

Kate came back into the kitchen and saw Henry was still at the door.

"Come on lets go," she said, pushing him out the door.

**At the grocery store**

Henry leaned against the shopping basket as Kate study her choices of cereals. He was trying to be as patient as he could be waiting for her but he was hungry himself and he had a staff meeting at nine. He wondered if she knew that every checkout guy in the store had already checked her out. She was paying no attention to anyone that wasn't a cereal box at the moment and he felt very edgy here. She had one hand on her back and the other drumming lightly on her baby bump. He didn't know why he was feeling so overly protective of her but he was sure the faster he was away from the pimple faced hormonally teenagers the happier he would be.

"Almost ready?" he asked, gently.

"I think I found what I want," she said, grabbing two cereal boxes and put them in the basket.

"Lucky Charms and Fruit Loops? Not bad for a craving a little sweet maybe but not too weird," he said, smirking.

"I want chocolate milk on it," she said grinning, heading for the dairy section.

"Gross," he said, following her.

"I need to grab Will some more ice cream before he notices I ate most of his," she said.

"He noticed," he said, grinning.

She grinned at him. She grabbed a couple more things that she wanted and he grabbed a frozen breakfast sandwich to throw in the microwave for when he got back.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yep," she said and they headed to a check out.

**Back at the Sanctuary**

Will walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast before the staff meeting. He saw Biggie and Chuck come back into the kitchen from feeding the abnormals.

"I thought it was Henry's turn to feed this week?" he asked, taking a bite of his cereal.

"He went with Kate to the store she wanted some cereal," Biggie grunted.

"We have cereal," Will said.

"Not the kind she wanted," he grunted.

"More cravings? The black olives on pound cake I could handle but her eating my chocolate ice cream with onions on top made me gag," Will said, shivering.

"There'll be more to come so just get use to it," Biggie grunted with a shrug.

"Great," he mumbled.

He quickly answered his cell phone when he saw it was Abby calling.

"Good morning," he answered happily.

"Will is Kate there?" Abby asked, urgently.

"No she went to the store with Henry why what's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"What was she doing earlier this morning around four?" Abby asked quickly.

His good mood was gone now he had a big sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I don't know either sleeping or out for a run in the garden. Abby what is going on?"

"All I can say right now is that the police are looking for Kate."

**At the grocery store**

Kate couldn't believe how busy the store was for that early in the morning; she was leaning against the cart waiting in line. She wasn't feeling well all at the moment.

"You ok? You look pale," Henry asked, softly.

"I don't feel good," she said.

"Maybe your sugar's dropping you haven't eaten anything. Here try some juice," he said, taking a bottle of apple juice out of the little cooler in the line.

She reached for the bottle but she suddenly got a sharp blinding pain in her head. She let out a small scream and grabbed her head. It hurt so bad she stumbled towards Henry but she couldn't hear what he was saying her head hurt so bad her eyes just wanted to close. It was little relief when she landed in Henry's arms, he was talking but she couldn't hear him, her eyes were so heavy. Through all the pain in her head she thought she felt the baby move again. She had to let Henry know about the baby he had to help the baby.

"The …baby," was all she managed to croak out before the blackness took her.

Henry watched helplessly as Kate's eyes rolled back into her head and then her nose started to bleed.

"Oh God! Kate no! Someone help!" he cried out to all the eyes staring back at him.

"An ambulance is on the way," said a woman in a manger's uniform. She sat a kit by Kate's head and took out a pair of gloves and a gauze pad. She put on the gloves and pressed the pad to Kate's nose.

Henry was trying hard not the freak out as he grabbed his phone from his pocket. This was no case of low blood sugar he hoped Kate's baby was ok. Magnus would know. He quickly hit her speed dial number.

"Magnus something's wrong with Kate. We were in the checkout line at the store when she said that she didn't feel good but then she grabbed her head, passed out and then her nose started bleeding," he said quickly, before he even let her answer the phone properly.

"Henry calm down and tell me where you are and was an ambulance called," Magnus asked, calmly.

"We are at Choices Market and yes an ambulance was called," he said.

"Ok I'm on my way,"

"Doc hurry she's having a seizure,"

"I'll be there soon," she said and then the call disconnected.

**Unknown place**

Kate stood in an all white room it was so bright it hurt her eyes, she still didn't feel well. She didn't know where she was or how she got there and it scared her. She looked for a door but there didn't seem to be one or windows it was just a white room.

"Kate!" a female voice called.

She looked around but no one was there. Suddenly a woman appeared in front of her. She recognized her as the dead girl Hannah Rodgers.

"Kate please take my hand your body is fighting me! I don't want to hurt you or the baby please Kate," Hannah begged.

"You're dead am I dead?" Kate demanded.

"No but if you don't want to hurt your baby please take my hand," Hannah begged again.

"Kate looked at her baby bump and then slowly reached out her hand. Hannah quickly took it and Kate instantly felt better.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Kate but it is for your own safety. I only took Hannah Rodgers form because I knew you would recognize her. Who I am is no importance right now. I have…,"

"The hell it isn't! Who are you? Where are we?" Kate said, angrily jerking her hand out of Hannah's.

Kate began to feel awful again.

"Kate please listen I don't have much time before he figures out I'm warning you. I'm sorry I have to leave you here but I know you will figure out a way to get out you are strong. He's coming for your Sanctuaries all of them he thinks this is some kind of game. If your people don't stop him more will die," she said, grabbing Kate by the shoulders.

"Who's going to kill more? Where are you leaving me I don't understand," Kate said, helplessly.

"I'm sorry I can't stay here any longer. I know you will find the way out," Hannah said and then disappeared in a big flash of light.

Kate suddenly found herself in a large white hall surrounded by doors and a larger door at the end of a very long hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys thanks for sticking with the story! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

Henry sat in the hard plastic waiting room chairs, in the ER, with his head in his hands. He hated waiting. He felt useless when he had to wait. Magnus had come in an hour ago demanding to see the head of the Hospital and the doctor treating Kate but that was the last he had seen of her. She promised to come tell him as soon as she knew something. The longer they took the bigger the knot in his stomach became.

"Mr. Foss," said a small blonde nurse.

"Yes," he said, looking up quickly.

"Dr. Magnus asked me to show you up to Radiology. Follow me please."

He followed her on to the elevator they rode in silence. He was relieved to see Magnus and another pretty black woman standing there waiting for him.

"Doc how is she?" he asked, rushing over to them.

"We were able to stop the seizures; with little medication. We're running an MRI now to see what's going on inside her since her blood test came back normal. For some reason Kate has gone into a coma," Magnus said, sadly.

"What about the baby?" he asked, softly.

"The baby is stable for right now," she said.

"Did she act strange before she passed out," asked, the woman standing next to Magnus.

"Oh I'm sorry! Henry this Dr. Shannon Hail. She is the head of the Hospital," Magnus introduced.

"She said that she didn't feel well, I thought she was having low blood sugar because she hadn't had breakfast yet. Other than that no she was fine until she grabbed her head and then passed out," he explained.

"Did she respond to your attempts to console her while she was holding her head?" Dr. Hail asked.

"No,"

"Just like the others," Dr. Hail said, looking at Magnus.

"We'll have to see the results of the MRI before we can come to any conclusion," Magnus said, frowning.

"This has happened before to other people? So you know what's going on?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Yes but it's not a very good outcome I'm afraid," Magnus said.

"So you can't fix whatever's wrong? What about the baby?" Henry asked, almost panicked.

"Let's just wait for the results," Magnus said, soothingly.

**The White Hall**

Kate wasn't sure where she was but she just wasn't going to stand there and do nothing. She slowly walked to one of the doors and turned the knob. She carefully pushed it open it was dark.

"Kate!" called a male voice from the dark room.

She knew that voice but it couldn't be. Could it? She slowly walked into the room. The room became lit again she was standing in her childhood home.

"Kate? Where are you?" The male called again walking into the room.

"Right here," said a little voice behind her.

Kate gasped it was her when she was a little girl, she was maybe eight, and that was her father calling her. Little Kate quickly ran to her father and he kneeled down so they were eye to eye.

"There you are. Now listen your mom is resting so don't wake her up. I'm going on a trip I'll be back in a couple of days. I want you to take care of your mom while I'm gone ok? The baby seems to be making her tired so listen and help her out," he said, sternly.

"I will," little Kate said, nodding.

"Good girl," he said and then kissed her on the head.

Kate remembered this happing it was right before her dad got caught and put in jail. This was right before he was killed! She watched as her dad stood up, picked up his bags and then went out the door.

"Dad no wait!" Kate called, following after him.

The minute she stepped out the door she was back in the white hall. Her heart was pounding and she felt like crying. What is this place?

**At the Hospital **

"Dr. Hail, Dr. Magnus, Dr. Marshall has the results of the scan," a small technician said stepping out of the door across the hall.

Henry followed the two women and was surprised when he wasn't stopped from entering the room. He walked into the room where there was small red hair woman sitting at a computer, he guessed that was Dr. Marshall.

"I'm sorry Helen but it is just like the others. Same place and everything," Dr. Marshall said, pointing to the screen.

"Damn it," Magnus cursed, softly.

"Doc," Henry said, softly.

He watched Magnus's face fall into that emotionless mask that she always put on before she had something awful to tell him.

"See this little spot near Kate's brain. It looks like the start of a brain tumor but it's not big enough to even be a problem yet and her blood work shows no decrease in white blood cells that would show a sign of cancer. We still don't have any idea why she is in a coma," Magnus explained.

"That's a good sign right?" he said asked, hopefully.

"Not this time we have had three other patients come in with the same symptoms and I'm afraid the spot grew rapidly even though we tried aggressive treatment with all three the results were fatal. The thing is we have never seen anything like this. When I went to do an autopsy on one of the patients I found nothing no tumor, no brain damage, nothing I was holding a health brain. I couldn't explain it," said Dr. Marshall.

"How long did the other patients last?" Henry asked, he felt like he was going to be sick.

"A month,"

He sat down heavily in a chair.

"We're going to take her back home and figure something out Henry. You know we work our best in a pinch," Magnus said, rubbing his shoulder.

"If we can't?" he asked helplessly, fighting the tears back.

"Well by then Kate will be twenty-two weeks pregnant and the baby will have a ten percent survival rate. I'll go ahead and take the baby if it is as strong as his or her mother then the baby will survive," Magnus said, softly.

"Can I see her?" he asked, softly, looking down.

"Yeah I was just going to check on her," Dr. Marshall said, standing up.

"Thanks," he said, following.

**The White Hall**

Kate took slow breaths in and out. She was finally able to calm herself down. She wiped away her tears and looked at the doors again. Where was she and why were her memories here? She wanted to try the doors again; one of them had to lead out. She was afraid if she tried the door next to the one she came from it would show the explosion again. She went several doors down took a deep breath and walked in.

She was in a home that they moved to after her dad died. She heard a baby wailing and a little girl was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Kate, would you please get him I'm on the phone," her mother yelled annoyed from the kitchen.

The now nine year old Kate got up from the couch and begrudgingly went to the room her mother and little brother shared. The little boy reached for her the minute she walked into the room. She walked over to the crib and picked him up. The baby hugged her tight.

Kate smiled she forgot how little her brother was. He was now a lot taller than her.

"Ewww you stink Tad!" little Kate said, holding him out.

Tad gave her a toothy grin and kicked his feet happy to be out of the crib. She grabbed a diaper and wipes out of the closet and headed for the kitchen. She changed wet diapers sometimes but smelly ones she left for her mom. Little Kate walked into the kitchen to see her mother still on the phone.

"Yes I understand I was late with the last payment but this month hasn't been very good for me if I could just get an extension for my payment you will get all of you money," her mom said, frustrated.

She listen to the person on the other line speak.

"I already work two jobs and I have a nine year old and an eighteen month old that I'm raising myself. Please I'm just asking for one extension," her mom said, turning around to see her and Tad standing there.

"You'll get your money as soon as I can pay it. I have to go my children need me," she said and then quickly hung up the phone.

Little Kate put Tad down and he quickly ran to their mom babbling the whole way. She scooped him up into a hug.

"I smell why you woke up from your nap early sweetie. Mommy can fix that," she said, taking him into the living room.

She laid him down in front of the TV so that he could watch the cartoon while she changed his diaper. She changed his diaper without a fuss and wrapped it up. Little Kate wrinkled her nose as her mother handed her the diaper to take to the outside trash while she redressed Tad. Little Kate came back into the living room where her mom was playing with Tad on the floor. She walked over to her mom and placed some money in her hand.

"Kate where did you get this?" she asked a little surprised.

"I saved it from birthdays and stuff is it enough to pay the bills?" she asked, with a small shrug.

"Kate, sweetheart the bills are for mommy to worry about not you. You know what? You are out growing your clothes and shoes again how about tomorrow we'll go shopping and see what we can buy with this ok?" she asked, pulling Kate into a hug.

"Ok,"

"Ok. Now go put on your shoes I have to get you guys to the sitters before I'm late for work," she said, standing up with Tad in her arms.

Little Kate ran to go put on her shoes.

This was the day she promised to help her mom not matter what she had to do to get the money. Kate placed a hand on her belly she hoped that she could be a good mom.

**At The Hospital**

Magnus waited outside of Kate's room for Will. He had called and left a message on her phone that the police were looking for Kate, something about Kate being accused of murder. She called him back and told him to bring them up to the Hospital and they would sort this entire situation out. She was feeling her age. She was physically and emotionally drained. The look on Henry's face alone made her want to cry. She had to be strong for her team and figure out what kind of abnormal did this to Kate. It had to be an abnormal that did this why else would the blood work come back normal or the brain tumor not be there something had to be causing this and she was not going to let Kate be victim number four. She saw Will turn the corner with Abby and two other men in suites. He walked up to her with a worried look on his face.

"How's Kate?" he asked, concerned.

"Not well I'm afraid," she said, frowning.

"I'm Detective Brian Marksmith and this is Detective Toby Walsh we need to speak to Ms. Freelander about a murder that took place this morning,"

"I'm afraid that Kate won't be speaking to anyone for a while she is in a coma," Magnus said, frowning at the two men.

"What happened?" Abby asked, shocked.

"Do you know where she was around four am this morning," Detective Walsh asked at the same time.

"She was in her room getting ready for her morning run. I can have my technical person pull up video of her leaving the house and running in the garden with that time stamp. Also you can get video from the store she was at until she passed out," Magnus said, annoyed.

"We're going to need that video," Detective Marksmith said, sternly.

"What in bloody hell is going on? I tell you that Kate's in a coma and you act like she is a criminal," Magnus said, angrily.

"We found Ms. Freelander's DNA on a murder victim and weapon this morning and we are just looking for answers. When do the doctors think she is going to wake up?" asked Detective Marksmith.

"She's not. She's been diagnosed with an aggressive brain tumor. According to the doctor she has only a month to live. As far as Kate's DNA if you talk to your Chief he will tell you that two and a half months ago Kate was attacked and somehow her the little bit of blood they took must have been reproduced because the police thought she was a victim of a car crash because her DNA was found on the body. I thought that was taken care," Magnus said, her voice rising.

She heard Abby gasp and out of the corner of her eye she saw Will had paled. The Detectives looked a little taken back but quickly got themselves back together.

"Now please show yourselves out I need to inform Kate's family," Magnus snapped.

"We're still going to need those tapes," Detective Marksmith said and then turned and walked away.

"I'm sorry," said Detective Walsh and then followed Marksmith.

"Magnus please tell me that's not true," Will begged softly.

"She is in a coma and according to her scans she does have a small brain tumor but everything else points to that this might be some kind of abnormal attack," Magnus said.

"That might be worse," Will said.

"You only have a month to figure it out?" Abby asked, softly.

"I honestly don't know the other patients were treated with an aggressive form of Chemotherapy but with Kate being pregnant we can't give her any form of treatment we had to use a low dose of anti-seizure medicine to stop the seizures she was having. If it is an abnormal the Chemo may not have work anyway," Magnus said, sighing.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Will said, shaking his head.

"We'll figure something out we work well under pressure," Magnus said, with a small smirk.

"Have you let Declan know what's going on?" Will ask, `suddenly.

"No not yet," she said, looking down.

"I can call if you want me too," he said, kindly.

"No I'll do it Will," she said.

**Kate's Hospital Room**

Henry sat next to Kate's bed unsure of what to say to her, wondering if she could even hear him. He stood up took a deep breath and said

"Kate…"

**The White Hall**

Kate was staring at the doors not sure which one to go in next; she hoped one of them would lead her out. She looked at the large door and the end it looked so far but maybe that was her best way out. She began to head towards the door.

"Kate…"

"Hank!" she called excitedly.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me."

"I can Hank! Can you hear me? Where are you?" she called.

"I really need you to open your eyes."

"My eyes are open what are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"This may sound selfish of me but I was really looking forward to being an uncle," his voice cracked.

"You still are Hank! Where are you why can't I see you? Am I dreaming?" she asked and then started running toward the large door that seemed to glow brighter than the others.

As she got closer to the door the hall seem to be getting longer. More doors appearing. Her heart began to beat fast she was starting to panic why couldn't she get to the door.

"Hank!" she screamed.

"Kate, Kate! Oh no what's wrong now? Magnus!" she heard Hank cry.

"I'm right here Hank please!"

She heard other voices but couldn't quite make them out. Her heart was pounding as she ran towards the door.

"Kate?"

"Magnus yes I can hear you please help me! Find me!"

"Kate if you can hear me I need you to calm down. We'll figure this out but right now I need you to calm down," she said soothingly.

She stopped running and took a few deep breaths trying to calm down like Magnus wanted. It was hard she wanted out but Magnus must have told her to stop for some reason. She took more breaths and the sat down.

"Ok Magnus come find me."

**Kate's Hospital Room**

"Magnus look," Will said, pointing to Kate's heart monitor. Her heart rate was slowly going back to normal.

"What happened Henry?" Magnus asked.

"I was just talking to her and all of sudden her heart rate started speeding up and the monitor went off. Doc you think she heard me?" He asked, hopefully.

"It seems that way she calmed down when I asked her too also," Magnus said.

"What does that mean?" Will asked.

"None of the others were responsive so I'm taking this as a very good sign," Magnus said, hopefully. 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey guy thanks for sticking with this story! I need your opinion! Should I finish up this situation with Kate and end this story and then start another story (call The Game Keeper) with the guy who started this whole mess Or should I just continue adding more chapters to this story? Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 12**

Magnus quietly walked in to the infirmary she smiled softly at the sight in front of her. Declan had fallen asleep in the chair next to Kate's bed. One arm was holding his sleeping head and the other rested on Kate's baby bump. Kate had been moved to the Sanctuary a week ago except for doing some research Declan had not slept or left Kate's side. His poor body must have finally giving in. She hated to wake him up but she needed him, Will, and Henry to go check out a bat sighting while she and Nikola checked out a lizard sighting. Since Kate's mysterious coma the missing bats and lizards seemed to have been released in several states and countries. All of her Sanctuaries were on high alert and all available staff was trying to round up the abnormals before someone got hurt. She knew this was no coincidence. Someone was playing a game with them and she didn't like it especially since it put one of her team members in a coma. She checked Kate's stats before waking Declan. She was glad that the coma didn't seem to have an effect on the baby.

"Declan, Delcan," she called, trying not to startle him.

He slowly raised his head he looked at Kate first and then up to Magnus.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off," he said, and then sat up slowly stretching the kinks out of his neck and back.

She saw Kate's heart beat rise just slightly Kate knew they were there. Even though this seems to be the only responsive sign out of Kate, Magnus took this as a good sign she knew what they were saying most of the time. There had been a few times that she didn't respond.

"I hate to wake you but I need you, Will, and Henry to go on another mission more bats have been spotted in South Carolina," Magnus said.

"Bloody hell they haven't all been caught yet," he said, frowning.

"Apparently not. Nikola and I are heading to Florida to track down more lizards," she said, shrugging.

"Just be careful," he said, frowning.

"We'll be fine,"

"I'm not worried about him getting hurt! What if you get bit by one of those things he will no doubt try to take advantage of you," He said, sternly.

Kate's heart rate went up a little more as if she was voicing the same concerns Declan was.

"Alright calm down both of you. If I get bit I will lock myself away in a hotel or somewhere close by until the hormone is out of my system. It took a couple hours before Kate felt the full effect so that's plenty of time to find somewhere out of Nikola's or any male's way," she said, sternly.

"You would lock yourself away from me Helen?" Nikola said, grinning from the door way.

"Absolutely,"

"You don't trust me?" he asked frowning, walking towards her.

"Not in a situation like that no," she said.

"Ouch, still little Miss. Rip Van Winkle I see," he sneered, looking at Kate.

Kate's heart rate, that Declan had just gotten her calm by whispering to her while Magnus and Tesla talked, sped up again.

"See I make her heart race," he said, with a smirk.

"It's ok Kate calm down. I know you're trying to find a way to open your eyes. We are trying to find a way to help you do that out here as well but I afraid of you hurting yourself if your heart rate or blood pressure go up to high. That's why you must try to stay as calm as you can. I know that is frustrating but you have to think of the baby too," she said, soothingly.

Her heart rate slowly a little but it was still raised like she was agitated.

"It's like she knows what you said," Nikola said, trying to mask his surprise.

She motioned for Nikola follow her a few feet away from Kate.

"She does Nikola. I take it as a very good sign none of the other patients even came close to responding like this. Kate's trying to communicate but this is the only way right now. Even though it really isn't the safest," she explained, softly so Kate wouldn't hear.

She turned to see Declan whispering to Kate again and gently rubbing circles on her stomach. He seemed to know how to calm her.

"So you're the one who put the bun in her oven," Nikola exclaimed.

"Damn it Tesla!" Declan said and rose from his seat when Kate's heart rate once again went up.

Nikola just smirked at him but frowned when Helen grabbed him by the front of his expensive suit and dragged him towards the door.

"Really Nikola do you even think before you speak?" she scolded as she shoved him out the door.

**The White Hall**

Kate listened closely she was pretty sure Declan had left after he tried to calm her down again. Declan seem to know what to say to calm her down. Today he talked about the baby how strong its heart beat was and how he couldn't wait for her to wake up because next week she would be twenty weeks and they could find out if she is having a girl or boy. He never seemed worried or scared like the others sometimes sounded his voiced soothed her.

She hated this she didn't want to hurt her baby but she was sure if she could just make it to the end of the hall she could wake up from this nightmare. She hated that Magnus had to go with Tesla to hunt down t lizards she should be helping not laying in a bed in a coma. From the bits and pieces she heard an abnormal had put her in the coma and she was guessing it the one that made herself look like the Hannah Rodgers girl. She understood what Magnus said about her heart rate and blood pressure but she wanted to get to the end of the hall and it felt so far. The doors in the hallway always seemed to be calling to her trying to tempt her away from the end. She was finally only five doors away from the end, she was so close but a door on the right seems to be calling to her.

Slowly she opened it and stepped inside. She looked around at all the decorations and pumpkins and realized that she was at the youth center her sitter used to work at part time. She took her and her brother trick or treating there one year because her mom had to work. She spotted her almost ten year old self and her two year old brother in their costumes. She was super girl and he was superman. She remembered she thought they were corny costumes but her mom thought they were cute so she went with it. She saw her sitter, Melina Cato, dressed as a black cat. Melina had dark curly hair and green eyes, she seemed to love kids and Kate had liked her a lot. She watched as they played games, ate food, and collected candy it was one of her favorite memories it was one of the few times she felt like a kid. She followed them to Melina's apartment. Melina unhooked the sleeping Tad from his stroller and picked him up.

"Ok kiddo I'm going to change and put superman to bed why don't you go and pick out the candy you don't like and leave it for me," Melina said, grinning.

"Sure," little Kate said, shrugging and head for the kitchen table.

Kate watched as little Kate searched through the pile of candy for something she didn't like. Kate jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see Melina looking at her sadly.

"I knew you were strong Kate but this is amazing you're almost at the door. Not many people make it this far but I can't let you leave yet it's not safe," Melina said sadly.

"What? Why I want to wake up I need to help my friends," Kate demanded.

"Not yet. This really is amazing only a week and your almost there. Most people get lost or choose to stay in their memories. But not you it's not safe yet you have to stay here just for a little longer I promise," she said, kindly rubbing Kate's shoulder.

"Please let me out! Whoever this is my team and I can beat him and help you but you have to let me out," Kate pleaded.

"It's too late for me if he finds out what I'm doing. Your friends will get him I know but just not now don't give up Kate keep trying," Melina said and then there was a bright flash of light.

Kate dropped to her knees when she saw where she was. The large door was at the end a very long hall again. She had been taken back to where she started. She began to cry this wasn't fair she wanted to wake up. She began to run, even though she felt awful, she wasn't worried about her heart rate right now she wanted to get out.

**Magnus's office**

Magnus was just finishing up some things in her office, before she left to catch her flight with Nikola.

"Magnus you need to come down to the infirmary now!" her dear friend's voice barked through the radio.

She quickly rushed to the elevator. She heard Kate's heart monitor going off before she even got in the room she quickly ran into the room.

"What happened," she demanded rushing to Kate's side.

Kate was sweating and her breathing was labored.

"I was giving her another bag of nutrients when her heart rate starting going up. I tried talking to her but she wouldn't calm down. She had seizure right before you got here. If her heart rate goes up anymore she could have a heart attack," he grunted, worriedly.

"Kate, its Magnus you need to calm down. You're going to hurt yourself," Magnus said, stroking Kate's sweaty hair.

She got no response at all. She quickly reached for a needle she hated giving Kate medicine while she was pregnant but she had to make her heart rate go down or worse things were going to happen. She injected the needle into the IV. Slowly her heart rate began to slow.

"I want to do another MRI I want to see why after a week she is doing this again and find out why she's not responding," Magnus said, determinedly.

**The White Hall**

Kate slowed down and the finally stopped running. She sat down on the white floor. She felt tired she had never felt like this here before. Magnus must have given her something to make her heart rate go down. She rubbed her belly.

"I'm sorry I hope I didn't hurt you. I was angry," she said softly and then yawned.

"Maybe after a little nap I can try again just not as fast cause if Magnus keeps giving me this stuff I'm never getting out," she said to her belly before her eyes closed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey guys here's another chapter! Thanks for sticking with the story! I still need your opinion on if I should continue with this story or finish up with the Kate in a coma story and start a squeal. Let me know! Tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks! **

**Chapter 13**

**Infirmary**

"Damn it," Magnus cursed, as she looked at Kate's MRI results.

"What," Biggie grunted, coming to stand beside her.

"I think I found out why she's not responding," she said, holding up the tablet for him to see.

"The spot has grown. You think this is affecting her," he grunted.

"I'm not sure. We may not be able to tell until the medication wears off. I need to leave for Florida soon," she said, shaking her head.

"I'll watch her close and I'll contact you if she starts responding or getting worse," he grunted.

"Thank you dear friend," she said.

**In a small town in South Carolina**

It was a cold gloomy day. It seemed fitting that it was Halloween and they were there to catch bats.

"So this is where they were spotted?" Will asked, staring up at the large church.

"Yeah this church is old they've always have had a bat problem in the attic. They called one of those humane places to trap the bats and release them somewhere else. There were so many bats in the trap that it broke and the bats got free. It happened after a Sunday night service and the park lot was full of people. When the human removal service was called the next day about the broken trap they were also told about seeing bats significantly larger than the others. One of the employees is a friend of Magnus and thought this was right up our ally," Henry explained.

"Let's get up to the attic then," Declan said.

"As soon as we get in to the building," Will said, tugging on the locked door.

**Inside the church nursery**

A little red haired seventeen month old boy pushes a chair to the small window and stands up on the chair and presses his nose to the glass to look out. The nursery worker goes to stand by him to make sure he doesn't fall. She scans out the window and spots three guys standing at the door.

"Hey Ash, do you know them?" asked the worker.

Ashley walked over and looked out the window.

"No, but I'd like to their cute," Ashley said grinning.

Ashley and her older sister Paige had worked in the church nursery for years and knew just about everybody that went there. They worked on mornings while the moms went to bible study. They had a small group this time they only had two seventeen month olds and an eleven month old. Usually they had six or seven kids show up.

Ashley had short straight dark brown hair and brown eyes and wore glasses she was short and heavy set. Paige was tall with dark curly short brown hair and had brown eyes wore glasses and was heavy set.

"You think they're cops they look like they are wearing some kind of uniform?" Ashley asked.

"I have no idea," Paige said, and then caught the red head before he leapt off the chair.

"I guess we need to start cleaning up toys before moms get here," Ashley said, looking at the mess the three little children had made.

**Outside the church **

There was an intercom at the door they were standing at. Henry shrugged and pushed the button on the intercom.

"Can I help you?" asked a womans voice.

"Yeah we're here to get rid of the bats in your attic," Will said.

The door unlocked and Henry pulled it open.

"Come down to the end of the hall to the office on your left and I will show you how to get to the attic," the woman said.

"Thank you," Will said, as they entered the building

"We may have to come up with an excuse to clear the building it would be bad news if one of those buggers got down here while we were trying to round them up. Acid spiting bats are hard to explain and we don't want anyone to get hurt," Declan said.

They all stopped when high pitched screams came from the other hall. Turning quickly the three men ran towards the screaming. They entered the open wooden door. They saw two women huddled in the corner holding three screaming little children. The children's screams were causing the bat to fly around more crazily. They needed a distraction the bat was too close to the kids to risk taking a shot at. The bat was spitting like crazy but it seemed like the women were doing a good job dodging it. Henry took a step forward accidently kicking a toy that started to play the Elmo theme song. The bat started flying towards him and Will stunned it.

"I'll go get a crate from the van," Henry said and hurried out the room.

The women stared at them wide eyed.

"It's ok," Will said soothingly, walking over to them.

"What was that?" they both asked at the same time.

"It it is a very rare type of bat we're here to collect them hoping no one would get hurt. Is everyone ok?" Will asked. He was surprised when a little red haired boy jumped in his arms.

"Yes sir I think we are all ok," the tall one said, looking down at the blonde baby still in her arms.

"I've never seen a bat spit before and that thing was huge!" exclaimed the shorter one, holding a curly strawberry blonde boy in her arms.

"What happened?" asked a short blond woman, from the door way looking at the shambled nursery.

Will recognized her voice from the intercom.

"Let's get everyone out of the building before anymore bats get out," Will said, still holding the child.

"I'll go tell the parents to pick the kids up outside and then I'll go tell the office staff and cleaning crew to leave for the day," the woman said and then left down the hall.

"Are these the kids bags?" Declan asked, pointing to bags hanging on hooks by the door.

The women nodded and Declan grabbed them off the hooks and slung them over his shoulders and the two purses that were that were hanging there also.

"Sorry Luke likes people," the tall woman said reaching for the child.

"Its fine I'll carry him out," Will said.

"I'm Paige and this is Eli," the tall woman introduced herself as she began to follow Will out of the room.

"I'm Ashley and this is Cole."

"I'm Will and the other two are Henry and Declan."

"Thank you for helping us," Ashley said.

"Yes thank you," said Paige.

"I'm just glad we were here," Will said, smiling at the child that honked like a goose excitedly in his arm.

**Somewhere in Florida**

They were running as fast as they could through the muddy forest. They shot blindly behind them trying to stun the lizards chasing them. They had been tricked they hadn't been pointed to one or two lizards but a whole nest of hormonal lizards. The lizards were not happy they were being interrupted in their mating. Nikola caught Helen's arm to keep her from tripping over a tree branch but she ended up taking them both down.

"Helen are you alright?" he asked, sitting up trying to wipe the mud from his shirt.

"Yes I think so are you?" she asked, sitting up.

She reached for her boot and untied it slipping it off. She carefully examined her foot.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking her foot in his hand.

"Nothing I'm fine I thought one may have gotten me on the foot. My new boot took the hit though," she said, frowning.

He took the opportunity to run his hand down her foot. She jerked her foot out of his hand and put her sock and boot back on. He was still smiling when she stood up and faced him.

"You didn't get bit did you?"

"Nope want to check me and make sure," he said, grinning.

"Let's go get the crates and collect the stunned lizards. Well have to come back for the others. You cheeky bastard," she said, smiling and shaking her head.

**Sanctuary Infirmary **

Biggie sighed as he carefully moved Kate's leg around to help with the circulation to prevent atrophy. He didn't know how long she was going to be in a coma and he knew she would be upset if she couldn't move when she woke up. He had hope even though the spot had grown and she was no longer responding, even after the drugs wore off, she was still doing better than the other patients had. He thought it might have to do with the child growing in her belly; she was fighting for her child even though she was scared. That was just who Kate was.

"Keep fighting Kate," he grunted.

**The White Hall**

Kate had been awake for awhile now and was feeling very alone. She knew that for some reason she could no longer hear her friends. She knew even though the others were on missions Biggie would still talk to her. Now the silence was almost deafening. The doors were becoming more tempting as she hurried to the large door again. At least she knew now that was her way out. She would have to be more carefully now because she didn't know when her heart rate went up to high and she couldn't hear if someone told her. She stopped at a door on her left the temptation was to strong she just wanted to get out of the silence.

She slowly opened the door and walked inside.

She was in a hospital she saw her eight year old self sitting on a bed in the ER. This was right after the police station had got blown up and her father was killed. Her younger self had cuts and bruise but nothing major because her mom had thrown herself on top of Kate. She remembered this. This was the first time she saw her little brother, Tad.

"Kate?" said a nurse from the door.

Little Kate looked up.

"Do you want to meet your little brother?"

"The baby's not due yet and I wanted a sister," little Kate said shaking her head. She must have the wrong girl.

"Well the baby had to come a little early and a little brother not too bad I have two myself," the nurse said, with a small chuckle.

"Can I see my mom?" Little Kate asked.

"She's not out of recovery yet sweetie but as soon as she is I'll let you see her. You can come see the baby if you want," she said, holding out her hand.

"Ok"

Kate followed her to the neo-natal unit. She placed a hand on her belly where she had felt the baby move. She had been feeling more and more movement lately and was glad a least her child was safe.

Little Kate stopped at a door with the nurse she helped her slip a gown over her clothes.

"What's this for?" she asked, pulling at the gown.

"It just helps keep the germs away from the baby," the nurse said, punching a code into the keypad and then opened the door.

She took Kate to an incubator that had a tiny little baby in it. All the baby had on was a blue hat and a diaper the rest of his little body was covered in wires and tubes.

"He's so tiny," little Kate, whispered.

"He's doing ok. He looks like a fighter to me. What do you think?"

"Keep fighting Kate,"

"Biggie!" Kate gasped.

She suddenly found herself in the hallway again.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N So sorry this took so long it has been busy for me! So this is the last chapter for this story and I know you're not going to like the ending but I promise more is coming. The squeal to this is going to be called the Game Keeper. Thanks for all the reviews and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 14**

**A week later**

Kate still wasn't responding to anyone even Declan, even though he talked to her every day. She was now twenty weeks or five months pregnant. Magnus made sure that Kate and the baby were both getting the nutrients and calories that they needed to stay healthy while she was in a coma. Declan was talking to Kate when Magnus walked into the infirmary pushing the ultrasound machine.

"Any response today?" she asked.

"No," he replied, sadly.

"I'm going to do an ultra sound to make sure everything looks good with the baby," she said, setting up the machine.

"So you can tell if the baby's a boy or girl this time?" Declan asked, watching Magnus spread gel on Kate's belly.

"If the baby cooperates then yes. Do you want to know the sex?" she asked, with a smile.

"No I better not," he said, sighing.

Declan gasped as his baby's heartbeat came over the speakers. It was the first time he had heard the heart beat. He had seen its strong rhythm on the monitor but he never imagine the effect the sound would have on him. He blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling.

"Declan, Do you want to see the baby?" Magnus asked, softly.

"Yeah," he said, quickly wiping his face and went to the monitor.

Magnus had moved the wand so that the picture was more of the fetus upper half so he wouldn't be tempted to look whether the baby was a boy or girl. She smiled as he cocked his head a little to look at the screen. She pointed out different developments on the baby and he watched with such awe that she couldn't help but grin at him. She knew that this was not the first time that he had seen and ultra sound but this was the first time it was his child on the screen.

"He looks so small is he ok?" he asked.

"The baby is just the right size that he or she needs to be at. Everything looks fine growing very nicely. Nice try with trying to get to confirm the he part," she said, smiling.

"Didn't really give it my best effort either," he said, smiling looking at her.

She smiled. She removed the wand and the wiped the gel from Kate's belly.

"Help me turn her on her left side," she said.

Declan nodded and they slowly turned her on her left side then Declan positioned Kate's arms into a comfortable position and then brushed her hair out of her face. Magnus put a pillow behind Kate's back and one in between her legs. Declan looked at her curiously.

"Sometimes laying on your back while pregnant can cause back pain. I'm just trying to make her comfortable," Magnus explained.

"Good to know," he said.

"Kate I don't know if you hear me but your baby is doing fine growing nice and big. Everything looks fine," Magnus said, hoping for a response.

Kate's heart rate was raised slightly but it had been that way for a while so she could see there was no response. They had searched every possible database and still came up with no answer to what was wrong with Kate. She wished that she had more of Hollow Earth's research.

**The white hall**

The silence was driving Kate mad and made her efforts to get to the door at the end of the hall even more challenging. She craved to go into the doors just too hear noise or see her friends and family. She had to be careful not to raise her blood pressure to high and put the baby at risk. She put her hands on her belly even though in the white room it didn't look like her belly had grown she could feel the baby move more and more. Even though she wasn't quite sure when night and day was it felt like the baby was a night owl like her. She was so close to the end of the hall like she was before she hated the thought of being put back at the beginning but she had to tell Magnus what she knew. That some was playing a game with them that they needed to be careful who they trusted. Kate suddenly grabbed her belly and doubled over in pain.

"You must hurry now Kate."

She turned to see a short woman with red hair standing behind her.

"What?" Kate panted, not understanding.

"He found out I was trying to protect you he's trying to prevent you from getting free. He wants you dead like the others. Come I will walk with you as far as I can," the woman said, she put her hand on Kate's back and she the pain stopped.

"Why is he doing this?" Kate asked, as she made her way to the large door at the end of the hall.

"Your friend has his game keeper and he wants him back," she said, darkly.

"What is the game keeper? An abnormal?" Kate asked, the pain seemed to intensify the closer she got to the door.

"Yes. I cannot stay with you much longer but you have to make it to the door and when you hear your friends' voices you must listen to what they say to help your baby. You must survive to save the game keeper," she said and then began to flicker.

Kate was in a great deal of pain she began struggling to the door. She finally made to the door and pulled it open and crawled through.

She felt like she was falling but her body felt so heavy and he was hurting so bad. She tried to scream and couldn't. Out of the haze of pain she had one little strand of hope she would survive this when she heard a voice say.

"Kate?"

**Infirmary **

Will was watching Kate quietly. He had made Declan leave to go take a shower and eat. He practically had to forcible remove him from the room but he finally got him to go, with the promise that he would get him if anything happened with Kate. He watched as Kate's heart rate began to go up and then up some more.

"Kate, calm down," he said hoping that she could hear him.

When she didn't responded he went to get the medicine Magnus had left for her because now the baby's heart rate was going up as well. He went to put it in her IV when he noticed that she was panting and her fists were clenching the sheet. This was the first time she had moved in two weeks, it maybe a sign of her waking up. He grabbed his radio off his belt.

"Magnus you need to get to the infirmary now," he said, firmly.

"Will what's happing?" Declan's worried voice came over the radio.

"Kate's heart rate went way up and when I went to give her meds I noticed that her fists were clenched and he face was in pain. I think she is waking up but I don't want her to stay in pain," he explained.

"I'm almost there. Try to keep her calm," came Magnus's reply.

"I'm coming," said Declan.

"Kate?" Will said, when he thought he saw her eye lids move.

"Kate if you can hear me I need you to calm down. Take nice deep breaths everything is going to be ok. I know you're scared but I'm right here," he said, soothingly. He took her hand and she tightly squeezed it.

He heard her try to take a deep breath.

"That's right deep breaths," he encouraged.

She let out a moan of pain that chilled him to the bone.

"Come on Kate slow your breathing nice and slow. Magnus is on her way," he soothed.

He watched as the rates of both Kate and the baby went up dangerously. He was about to inject the medicine when Magnus came rushing in with Declan on her heels.

"Good Lord no wonder her heart rate is so high she's having contractions," Magnus said studying the screens.

"It's much too early for her to be having those. You have to stop them," Declan said, his voice scared.

"I am but I want to try something. Rub her lower back to help with the pain," Magnus said.

"Has she responded to you?" she asked, looking at Will.

"It looks like she was trying to,"

"Kate if you can hear me I know you are scared and in pain but I want you to try to open your eyes. Can you do that for me?" she asked, soothingly.

"Magnus?" Will asked, confused.

"I want to try to get her out of the coma before I medicate her if I can," Magnus explained.

Kate seemed to calm down by just the sound of their voices, but they could tell she was in pain. Declan rubbed her lower back hoping to ease some of the pain. Declan watched as Kate's eyelashes fluttered.

"That's a girl Kate! Try again," Declan encouraged, as he continued to keep rubbing her back.

Magnus carefully cupped her hands over Kate's eyes to help keep the light from being too bright in Kate's eyes. Magnus kept her eyes on the monitors. She was going to medicate Kate soon and hope it didn't put her back into a coma. Kate was still panting when her eyes finally opened.

"Well done Kate, welcome back," Magnus said, smiling

Kate's eyes closed as another wave of pain came over her. Magnus quickly gave her the medication to make the contractions stop.

"The contractions should be stopping soon. Would you like some water?" Magnus asked, soothingly.

Kate nodded.

"I'll get," Will said as he slowly untangled his hand from Kate's and then stood and left the infirmary.

Magnus slowly moved her hands letting Kate get use to the light.

"You had us worried," Declan said, as he leaned in so that she could see him.

"Game keeper," Kate croaked her voice dry and used sounding.

"What?" Declan asked, leaning in to hear better.

"We have to save the Game keeper," she whispered and then her eyes closed again.


End file.
